Inolvidable
by Muinesva
Summary: Quien cree que Tom Riddle jamás sintió amor está equivocado.
1. Sensaciones irracionales

**Inolvidable**

_**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling, el resto me pertenece a mí._

* * *

_Bueno, ésta es una historia que escribí hace casi dos años, y que ahora decidí publicar en Fanficion._

_La verdad, es que al principio quise modificar varias cosas, pero luego cambié de opinión. Prefiero dejarlo tal y como está._

_He cambiado de estilo de escritura desde este fic, pero aun así, me gustaría compartir esta historia. Después de todo, es el primer -y único hasta hoy- fic largo que tengo publicado._

_Los capítulos no son muy largos ni desarrollo demasiado la historia, más bien parece una sucesión de escenas que pasaban por mi mente y que necesitaba plasmar._

_Sin más que decir, dejo el primer capítulo._

* * *

—**1—**

**Sensaciones irracionales**

_**Septiembre, 1942**_

Elizabeth Black corría por los pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose a la Sala de Prefectos, era más tarde de lo que creía, de seguro la primera reunión ya estaba concluida. Se le había pasado el tiempo sin darse cuenta, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? Se estaba entreteniendo en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca leyendo un libro sumamente interesante y no paró de leer hasta terminarlo. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era la impuntualidad, tanto suya como de los demás. Faltaba solo un pasillo y ya llegaría, pero al doblar la esquina frenó en seco al ver a un chico pálido con los ojos y el cabello negros apoyado en la pared frente a la Sala de Prefectos. Al reconocerlo continuó su camino a paso normal mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. No había dado ni un paso cuando él le habló fríamente:

—Llegas tarde, Black.

Elizabeth lo miró molesta. Detestaba que le recalcasen sus errores. ¿Quién se creía él? Sólo ella podía aceptar en su inconsciente que se había equivocado, pero jamás frente a los demás.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, Riddle —contestó ella en el mismo tono que él había usado. Continuó caminando mientras lo miraba con recelo.

—Entonces debes saber que ya se repartieron las rondas de ésta semana. Hoy tienes que patrullar el séptimo piso —respondió Tom de una manera que a Elizabeth le pareció una orden.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia de él y elevó la vista desafiante. Nadie le ordenaba nada. Este chico se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades al hablarle de aquella forma. Fijó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de Tom. Éste la contempló de una manera en cierta parte intimidante. Durante una fracción de segundo, Elizabeth estuvo segura de ver algo totalmente distinto al odio en aquella mirada enigmática, pero creyó que era una equivocación.

—Estaba esperándote para darte el horario de las rondas —dijo Tom finalmente.

No hubo cambio alguno en el tono de su voz, Elizabeth sin embargo olvidó su enfado al tratar de descifrar el enigma que encerraban los ojos del chico que tenía en frente. Lo miró intensamente durante un corto segundo que pareció eterno y luego bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el pergamino que él le alcanzaba, estiró su mano para tomarlo al mismo tiempo que elevaba la mirada para encontrarse una vez más con aquellos ojos oscuros tan misteriosos. Al tomar el pergamino, Elizabeth rozó sin querer la punta de sus dedos con la mano de Tom. Aquel contacto quemó su piel como fuego a pesar de que las manos de ambos estaban frías como el hielo. En ese pequeño instante Elizabeth sintió una fuerte conexión con aquel chico. Rápidamente desterró esa absurda idea de su mente. Tras aquel corto contacto, Tom solo sintió una pequeña punzada de calor y electricidad, una extraña mezcla que hizo estremecer su congelado corazón.

—Gracias —dijo ella mirándolo— Nos vemos después —agregó con una pequeña y rápida media sonrisa que, sin comprenderlo, había esbozado.

Aquel gesto tomó por sorpresa a Tom que sólo respondió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Ella dio media vuelta y se fue. Él la observó irse hasta que se perdió de vista. Sólo en ese momento él volteó y se fue absorto en sus pensamientos en los cuales por primera vez estaba alguien más aparte de él y sus planes. ¿Por qué hace unos minutos había sentido una sensación desconocida por completo? No tenía sentido, él con los años había dejado de sentir, bueno, en sí no fue algo tan difícil, cuando los demás no importan en lo absoluto es fácil no sentir. Y ahora llegaba esta chica para desbaratar en tan solo un segundo tantos años de frialdad. Él por supuesto que conocía a Elizabeth, pero jamás hablaron a pesar de estar en la misma casa y el mismo año; ahora que ambos eran prefectos era necesario hablar a menudo. Aun así, decidió que sería más sensato alejarse de ella para evitar sentir.

* * *

_Esperando que les guste me despido._

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo._


	2. El principio

—**2—**

**El principio**

—Y Riddle seguirá ignorándote, supongo.

—No lo creo, Alex, ahora que ambos somos prefectos debemos vernos todo el tiempo. Sabes que esta situación no me agrada.

—¿Por qué, Beth? Si hace cinco minutos estabas contenta de pasar tiempo a solas con ese chico.

—Oh, cierra la boca —respondió divertida Elizabeth haciendo que su amigo Alexander riera a carcajadas.

Ambos eran amigos desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador los colocó en la Casa de las Serpientes, y desde eso se han vuelto inseparables.

—Dime la verdad, Beth, ¿ese Riddle te ha tratado mal? Sabes que nunca me agradó, y si ahora resulta que…

—Ya para, él no me ha hecho nada, tampoco creo que lo haga.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura? Si te digo que no me lo trago es por algo, sabes que nunca me equivoco con las personas.

—Lo sé, tienes razón. Pero puede ser que luego te des cuenta que te equivocaste. Al menos con Tom.

—Pero qué fijación con ese chico, ¿y desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? ¿No que siempre era "el odioso Riddle"?

—Ves, ahí tienes la prueba, me equivoqué al creer que era un chico detestable. Ahora que he hablado con él me di cuenta que no es cierto…

—Beth, ¿llamas una conversación a cruzar un par de palabras?

—No fueron un par de palabras —murmuró enfadada Elizabeth.

—Está bien, unas pocas palabras, sin especificar su longitud —dijo el chico provocando que ella soltara una carcajada— Pero bueno, hablando en serio, Riddle no me agrada, ya déjame dar mi opinión —agregó al ver que la chica ponía los ojos en blanco—. Me sorprende tu actitud, siempre tan desconfiada con todos y ahora estás dispuesta a cederle toda la confianza a este chico.

—No pienso hacer eso. Solo te dije que me agradaba.

—Todos estos años él te ignoraba y ahora…

—Sabes que de no ser porque es necesario él seguiría ignorándome.

—Sí. De todos modos, no cierres los ojos, mantenlos abiertos.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes —dijo Elizabeth sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora— No debes preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien.

—Sé que tú estás bien, pero los demás puede que no estén tan cuerdos como tú o como yo.

—Bueno. Te prometo que tendré cuidado. No cerraré mis ojos.

—Parece que ya se te hizo costumbre llegar tarde, ¿no Black?

—No me molestes, Riddle, o te lanzaré una maldición —respondió Elizabeth intentando parecer enfadada, pero es que era muy difícil teniéndolo tan cerca.

Tom elevó las cejas en una clara expresión de fingida sorpresa.

—¿Ah sí? Quiero ver eso.

—Ya cállate. Esto es sumamente aburrido. O crees que me hace gracia vigilar los pasillos, encontrar a niños tontos merodeando…

Riddle la miraba sin decir nada.

—Lo único bueno de todo esto es que puedo quitar los puntos que quiera a las demás casas — continúo Elizabeth elevando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Por primera vez, Tom Riddle sonrió de manera sincera, aquella chica no era ni dulce ni sumisa, era todo lo contrario. Y eso le gustaba.

La chica se fijó en el libro que el muchacho tenía en las manos, era bastante grueso y antiguo, pues apenas se podía leer el titulo, pero ella lo reconoció de inmediato, pues lo había leído hacía unas semanas.

—"Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras" —leyó ella—. Veo que también te interesan los Horcruxes.

Aquello provocó que Tom abriera los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa y miró con curiosidad a la chica.

—¿Y es que acaso a ti te interesan los Horcruxes? —pregunto él sin ocultar su interés.

—Teóricamente —respondió ella restándole importancia—. Me intrigaba la teoría, pero no creo ponerla en práctica.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te parece algo maravilloso alcanzar la inmortalidad? —a Tom le brillaban los ojos de la emoción de tan solo mencionarlo.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Elizabeth, pero había duda en su voz—. Quizás de otra manera, no con Horcruxes.

—¿Y qué tienes en contra de ellos?

—Nada. Es solo que técnicamente uno no es inmortal. Como debes haber leído, los Horcruxes se pueden destruir y la parte del alma que sigue residiendo en el cuerpo se vuelve inestable. ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si a una persona se le ocurriera dividir su alma en más de una parte?

Tom quedo en silencio, mientras las palabras de Elizabeth parecían tan lejanas, como en un sueño. Era una idea muy tentadora dividir el alma en varias partes…

—¿Tom? —Elizabeth se dio cuenta del repentino "alejamiento" del chico— ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada —respondió él de manera cortante, era mejor dejar el tema, ya le había dicho demasiado a aquella chica, pero por alguna extraña razón confiaba en ella.

—Bueno —dijo ella pensando que el muchacho no quería hablar con ella—, me voy a patrullar otro pasillo, no te molesto más.

—Tú no me molestas —él había hablado sin pensar. Dijo aquella frase por instinto. Tuvo el impulso de morderse la lengua por decir semejante cosa.

El corazón de Elizabeth dio un salto al escuchar esa frase, y fingiendo una serenidad que no sentía miró al chico con una sonrisa misteriosa y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos dijo:

—Perfecto, entonces tendré en cuenta que mi presencia no te molesta.

El corazón de la muchacha latía tan de prisa como el batir de las alas de un colibrí, eso era extraño, siempre controlaba sus emociones hasta el punto de que los que la rodeaban creían que estaba hecha de hielo, pero este chico lograba destruir eso con solo una mirada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esto no era normal, de seguro estaba perdiendo el juicio.


	3. Oscuros secretos

—**3—**

**Oscuros secretos**

La nieve comenzaba a caer formando hermosos dibujos en las ventanas. Se respiraba un aire gélido que a Elizabeth le agradaba demasiado. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no podía evitar relacionar esta estación con la desesperanza. Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo en su mente: la nieve pintada de escarlata. Cerró los ojos al recordar el suceso que la marcó para siempre, que decidió su destino.

—Fíjate por donde caminas —le espetó groseramente un chico que acababa de pasar a su lado golpeándola con el hombro de manera bastante ruda.

—Tú me empujaste, imbécil — dijo ella alzando la voz y dándose la vuelta para encararlo. Lo miró con desprecio, era Charles Royle, un Gryffindor de sexto curso, defensor de los sangre sucia.

—¿Te haces la valiente, Black? ¿Vas a matarme como lo hiciste con esos muggles? —preguntó Royle desafiante.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió fríamente Elizabeth manteniendo la compostura.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Deberían enviarte a Azkaban.

—Por qué crees que sigo aquí entonces. Porque no existen pruebas de aquello que me acusas.

—No sé qué dijiste o hiciste para librarte de la condena, pero no funcionará conmigo.

—Ya deja de decir estupideces, maldito sangre sucia.

Royle estaba sumamente furioso, en un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y la apuntó a Elizabeth.

—Desm…

—¡Depulso! —gritó Elizabeth, había sacado su varita igual de rápido que él pero actuó más de prisa.

El hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Charles lo cual provocó que saliera volando por los aires chocando luego con el muro del pasillo y resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con expresión confundida.

—¿Quién demonios te crees?

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta para ver quién hablaba. Era un amigo de Royle, Ian Harford, otro impuro. Ella simplemente resopló con enfado y se volvió para irse. Pero no imaginaba que el recién llegado la atacaría estando ella de espalda. Lo oyó murmurar algo y estaba a punto de mirarlo para enfrentarlo, pero un rayo de luz le llegó provocando que cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. Cayó sobre algo un poco sobresalido que hizo que sintiera un dolor punzante.

Otro rayo de luz y Harford fue lanzado hacia el muro con mayor rapidez. Elizabeth se sorprendió, aún desorientada y adolorida levantó un poco la cabeza para ver quién era su salvador. Quedó aún más impresionada al ver que era Tom Riddle. Él se encontraba a unos metros de ella con la varita en alto y mirando con un odio inmenso a los dos chicos que seguían en el suelo.

—Aléjense de ella —dijo acercándose rápidamente— Ni se les ocurra volver a tocarla o juro que los torturaré hasta tal punto que me suplicarán morir —Tom hablaba con una voz tan peligrosamente tranquila pero cargada del más infinito odio que incluso a Elizabeth se le heló la sangre al oírlo.

—Tranquilo Riddle —dijo Royle con precaución pero con rencor en la voz y tratando de levantarse—. Solo fue un malentendido.

—A mí no me pareció un malentendido —respondió Tom sin bajar la varita.

—No volverá a suceder —dijo Harford dando por terminada la conversación.

Elizabeth tenía una mano en la cabeza frotando el lugar donde se había golpeado mientras veía como esos dos se iban. Intentaba reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ser defendida por Riddle.

Tom esperó hasta que se fueran los impuros, solo entonces guardó su varita y giró para ver a Elizabeth, la veía por primera vez desde que Harford la había atacado. Estaba en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza y la mirada perdida; se acercó a ella extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica aceptó la ayuda olvidando por un instante el dolor de cabeza que tenía y perdiéndose en la belleza del momento mientras varias corrientes eléctricas le recorrían el cuerpo entero al sentir como Tom sujetaba su mano firmemente pero con delicadeza. Elevó la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos oscuros del chico.

—Gracias —susurró ella—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Tom? —agregó luego de debatir rápidamente en su interior.

—Sí.

—Eh… ¿Por qué me defendiste? —preguntó ella indecisa.

¿Por qué la había defendido? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Simplemente lo hizo porque… no podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño. No a ella. En cuanto vio que caía a causa del hechizo de aquel sangre sucia sintió un odio inconmensurable por atacarla de aquella forma tan cobarde.

—No lo sé —respondió él fingiendo indiferencia.

Elizabeth sonrió de medio lado, podía intuir que Tom tenía otra respuesta pero que por nada del mundo se la diría, de modo que decidió no insistir.

—De todos modos te lo agradezco —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero su orgullo hizo acto de presencia sin que pudiera evitarlo—. Pero yo puedo defenderme sola. No es necesario que me rescates.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —respondió él con ironía.

—Lo tenía todo bajo control. Podía haberlo solucionado yo, sin ayuda —continuó ella de manera testaruda.

—Perfecto. La siguiente vez, si te quieren atacar o matar, ten por seguro que no estaré ahí para ayudarte —Tom estaba molesto. Miró con frialdad a Elizabeth y se alejó.

Ella sabía que se había comportado como una tonta, pero su orgullo no le permitía parecer débil. Y ser rescatada era, en su opinión, un signo de vulnerabilidad. Pero aunque le costara admitirlo, aquel rescate le parecía algo maravilloso.

Mientras veía alejarse a Tom y se arrepentía por haber arruinado el momento, volvió a tocarse la cabeza, encontró el punto exacto del golpe y soltó una exclamación de dolor cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Y ahora qué te sucede —dijo Tom con voz cansina deteniéndose y volviendo para ver a la chica que estaba parada con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —respondió ella abriendo los ojos, bajando su mano y alejándose del lugar— Perfectamente.

Al llegar a la esquina se tambaleó un poco, definitivamente no se sentía para nada bien, la cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar y ahora tenía la visión borrosa. Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron haciendo que volviera en sí.

—Perfectamente mal, querrás decir —dijo Tom sosteniéndola para evitar que cayera.

Elizabeth soltó una risa débil por el comentario del chico. Con su ayuda se equilibró y lo miró.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —le dijo—, será mejor que te revisen esa herida.

—No es una herida, es solo un golpe.

—Estás sangrando, Elizabeth —respondió pacientemente.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, miró su mano y vio que estaba manchada por completo de sangre; cómo, si no había sentido nada húmedo al revisar su cabeza. De seguro estaba tan desorientada que no lo notó.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a la enfermería.

Elizabeth se dejó guiar por el chico, el cual no tenía ni idea sobre por qué perdía el tiempo ayudando a alguien; pero al verla herida no lo dudó ni un segundo, mientras planeaba algo para vengarse de los que le hicieron eso.

—Señora Pomfrey _(*)_, Elizabeth está herida —dijo Tom al entrar a la enfermería.

—En la camilla, muchacho —señaló la enfermera yendo hacia ellos—. ¿Qué te sucedió, niña?

—Caí de las escaleras —mintió ella de prisa mientras subía a la camilla con la ayuda de Tom.

—Mmm… —dijo Madame Pomfrey mirándola inquisitivamente y luego examinando la herida—, no tiene buen aspecto.

La enfermera se dirigió a una gaveta de la cual extrajo una pequeña botella y luego volvió hacia los jóvenes con paso firme.

—Esto te sanará en un instante —dijo ella abriendo el frasco con esencia de Díctamo y rociando con el líquido la herida abierta; un humo verdoso se elevó hacia arriba y de unos segundos la herida dejo de sangrar—. Así está mejor, quédate aquí unos minutos y luego puedes irte.

—Gracias —respondió Elizabeth mientras Madame Pomfrey se alejaba hacia su oficina.

—Ahora dime cómo te sientes, y esta vez no trates de engañarme.

Elizabeth sonrió de tal manera que hasta en el rostro de Tom se dibujó una sonrisa al verla.

—Estoy bien –dijo ella-, y no te miento, es solo que no creía necesario decir que me sentía mal.

Suspiró y luego miró por la ventana, la nieve seguía agolpándose en el alféizar. Tom no dejaba de mirarla, entonces recordó algo que necesitaba saber.

—Por qué no me cuentas la razón del duelo.

—No hay ninguna razón —respondió mecánicamente sin dejar de mirar al exterior.

—Siempre existe una razón para todo. ¿O es que acaso no confías en mí?

Ella lo miró, se daba cuenta que él intentaba persuadirla, pero era imposible no ceder ante aquella mirada encantadora. Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras decía:

—No es cuestión de confianza, es sólo que no quiero hablar de ello.

—Tú te defendiste de algo que te dijeron, ¿verdad?

Elizabeth asintió mientras decidía si contarle o no. El chico la había salvado, se había ganado su confianza, ¿qué tan grave podía ser decirle la verdad? De modo que se dispuso a relatarle lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

—¿Por qué Royle te dijo eso?—preguntó Tom cuando ella terminó de contarle. Elizabeth desvió la mirada al entender a qué se refería Tom—. ¿Es que acaso mataste a muggles?

Ella le dirigió una mirada disgustada, que dejaba sin lugar a dudas que había dicho algo indebido.

—Es obvio que no —respondió finalmente con molestia.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? —preguntó él suavemente mirándola con intensidad.

Ella bajó la mirada. No le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado, y sólo unas pocas personas conocían la verdad, pero es que había algo en aquel muchacho que tenía en frente que le decía que podía confiar en él.

—Está bien. Pero no aquí, salgamos de este lugar.

* * *

_(*) Es la predecesora de la señora Pomfrey que todos conocemos, al parecer, la vocación viene de familia._


	4. El pasado

—**4—**

**El pasado**

Elizabeth y Tom caminaban por los terrenos, cerca al lago. Ella permanecía en silencio sin saber cómo empezar a contar su historia, y él no se molestaba en apresurarla, pues sabía que al final ella le contaría todo. Le causaba curiosidad sobre la vida de aquella chica, pero al contrario de lo que hacía con otras personas, la información que ella le daría no la utilizaría para su beneficio, simplemente quería entenderla.

—Mi padre era Phineas Black II. Fue, por decirse de una manera, desterrado de la familia por apoyar los derechos de los muggles —Elizabeth hablaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero en el fondo le dolía recordar. Una vez que comenzó a contar su pasado, le fue imposible detenerse hasta terminar—. Conoció a mi madre, Angelique Seymour, una muggle de la cual se enamoró perdidamente. Se casaron, vivían en el Londres muggle, alejados por completo de la magia, él había guardado su varita desde que se fue de la casa de los Black, jamás la volvió a utilizar. Mi madre murió cuando nací. De modo que viví diez años con mi padre. Hasta que una noche todo cambió.

Mientras Elizabeth relataba su historia volvía a revivirla en su mente.

_Phineas y su hija paseaban por un barrio alejado en el Londres muggle. La noche era hermosa y fría, el clima favorito de la pequeña Elizabeth, la nieve caía suavemente posándose en los mechones de su cabello negro haciendo que se ondularan más. Había convencido a su padre de salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para distraerse mientras jugaba inconscientemente con una pequeña moneda de bronce haciéndola levitar en su bolsillo._

—_Papá —susurró la niña—, ¿a mamá le molestaba la magia?_

—_Claro que no, querida, le fascinaba, pero respetó mi decisión de alejarla de mi vida._

—_¿Y te molestará si yo quiero ser bruja?_

—_Cariño, seré feliz si tú lo eres. Si quieres ser bruja te apoyaré, no es necesario que sigas mis pasos si no lo crees conveniente._

—_Gracias papá —respondió sonriente— te quiero._

—_Y yo a ti princesa._

_Continuaron caminando en total tranquilidad sin imaginar que dos muggles, esos seres que con tanto ahínco defendía Phineas Black, acabarían con su vida. Los acorralaron en un callejón apuntando sus cuchillos. Elizabeth respondió mecánicamente al suave empujón de su padre para que se escondiera detrás de él. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, pero por más que lo intentaba su magia decidió no aparecer en ese instante. ¡Cómo deseaba tener una varita! Su padre se negó a darles lo que le pedían provocando su rabia, trayendo como consecuencia tres puñaladas en el pecho. Dejaron ahí el puñal y se alejaron corriendo. Phineas se tambaleaba sosteniéndose del hombro de su hija. De unos segundos cayó al suelo, sin respirar._

_Elizabeth miraba la escena con terror, zarandeando a su padre por los hombros con toda la fuerza de la que sus pequeñas manos eran capaces. Pero sabía que él no volvería. Se había ido para siempre. ¿Cómo pudo su padre confiar en los muggles? "Malditos traicioneros" pensaba la niña mientras sus lágrimas empapaban la gabardina de Phineas. De pronto, en medio del dolor y la desesperación, Elizabeth comprendió que era necesario vengarse. Vengarse de aquellos que le habían quitado un padre y amigo. De modo que con una firme resolución tomo el puñal que estaba enterrado en el pecho de su progenitor y se levantó. Fue corriendo por donde desaparecieron los asesinos con el cuchillo ensangrentado en su pequeña mano. Al fin los encontró, no estaban muy lejos, se escondieron en un oscuro callejón. Al verla quisieron atacarla, pero ahora sí, la magia de la niña se descontroló por completo. Elizabeth los miró con profundo odio mientras ellos salían disparados hacia unos cubos de basura provocando un estruendo ensordecedor. Ella se acercó lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mueca de asco en el rostro, se arrodilló y clavó el cuchillo en el estomago de uno de ellos, mientras que con una mirada logró que el otro quedara en el suelo inmovilizado. No quería matarlos a la primera, debía hacerlos sufrir antes, debían pagar._

_Siguió clavando el puñal alternadamente entre los dos muggles entre gritos de dolor por su parte y risas psicóticas combinadas con un profundo sentimiento de venganza por el lado de Elizabeth. Descubrió que a cada golpe que propinaba con el cuchillo más libre se sentía. Tener las manos llenas se sangre no le molestó en lo absoluto, más bien lo consideraba una forma más de vengar a su padre. Hasta que los gritos se convirtieron en débiles quejidos que al final se apagaron. _

_Satisfecha, Elizabeth se levantó y caminó de vuelta hacia el difunto Phineas, odiando con toda su alma a los muggles._

—Jamás descubrieron que fui yo quien los mató, solo tuvieron leves sospechas pero ninguna prueba. Aun así, mi historia es conocida por todos, y hay muchos que creen que yo soy la culpable. Todo este tiempo lo he desmentido.

Elizabeth terminó su relato con un susurro apenas audible mientras tenia la vista perdida en el lago. Tom no dejaba de mirarla y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovido por la historia de la muchacha y todo porque ella era la única persona que llegó a interesarle.

—Entonces, ¿con quién vives ahora?

—Con el resto de la familia Black, me acogieron luego de aquella noche. Ellos saben que yo mate a los muggles; pero lejos de disgustarles, les agradó el hecho.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir algo más. Tom no estaba acostumbrado a dar ánimos ni mucho menos consolación a las personas, de modo que solo se limitó a rodear los hombros de la chica con su brazo en un acto inconsciente. Elizabeth suspiró ante aquel contacto mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía lentamente a modo de agradecimiento. Sabía que el chico era de pocas palabras y ese gesto significaba más para ella que un montón de frases sin sentido.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, Tom.

—Te lo prometo.


	5. El Baile de Navidad

—**5—**

**El Baile de Navidad**

_¿Aún puedes ver mi corazón?_

_Toda mi agonía se desvanece_

_Cuando me sostienes en tu abrazo_

_No me destroces, por todo lo que necesito_

_Para hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor_

_Dame algo en que pueda creer_

_No me destroces_

_Ahora que has abierto la puerta, no la dejes cerrar._

_All I need – Within Temptation_

* * *

La Navidad se acercaba y todos estaban emocionados por irse a casa a pasar las fiestas. El profesor Slughorn organizó una última reunión con sus alumnos preferidos antes de las vacaciones.

—Mis queridos muchachos, antes de que se vayan quiero invitarlos a una pequeña reunión la víspera de regreso a casa. Será un baile, de modo que pueden traer a la pareja que quieran —dijo Slughorn alegremente a sus estudiantes.

Hubo murmullos de emoción por parte de algunas chicas que comenzaron a susurrar entre sí soltando unas risitas tontas mientras miraban coquetamente a los chicos. Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco ante aquel gesto idiota por parte de sus compañeras y volteó la cabeza asqueada.

—Ahora deben irse a descansar. No se olviden, los quiero aquí a las ocho el día del baile.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus sillas y salir por la puerta charlando animadamente. Tom y Elizabeth fueron los últimos en salir como siempre, mientras el profesor se servía una copa de Whisky de Fuego. Se habían unido más desde el incidente con Royle. Se hicieron muy amigos, y se contaban todo. Bueno, casi todo. Tom no le había hablado sobre sus ambiciones y planes, a pesar de que confiaba en ella.

—Y… ¿con quién iras al baile? —pregunto Elizabeth intentando parecer casual.

—Pensaba ir contigo, claro, si aceptabas —respondió rápidamente él.

La chica quedó sorprendida, segura de que había escuchado mal. Su corazón parecía que se había detenido por unos segundos para luego seguir latiendo con más fuerza.

Tom se sentía como un idiota. ¿En qué estaba pensando al decir semejante tontería? ¿Y desde cuándo le importaban cosas tan banales como un tonto y ridículo baile? Sin duda ella creería que él había perdido el juicio, sí, su silencio lo confirmaba. Pero es que desde que Slughorn mencionó ese baile hacía unos minutos, el no dejó de pensar en que quería de esa chica fuera su acompañante. Por Merlín, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—¿Me estás invitando? —sabía la respuesta, sólo quería asegurarse de que no se tratara de una alucinación, o peor aún, de una broma. "No" pensó ella "Tom no es chico de bromas, de seguro es cierto".

—Sí, te estoy invitando. O… ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó con precaución mientras sentía como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—No, no salgo con nadie —respondió rápidamente ella comprendiendo hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—Y… —Tom hablaba con fingida tranquilidad, mientras que en su interior se desataba una batalla entre hablar o callar— ¿qué hay de ese chico? Alexander Williams. Siempre está contigo…

—Ah —respondió ella intentando que no se le notara la sonrisa— Alex es solo mi amigo.

Tom se alegró ante la respuesta, pero sabía que no podía fiarse. Él mismo había visto cómo ese tal Alex miraba a Elizabeth.

—Entonces, ¿quieres acompañarme al baile?

—Me encantaría, acepto —respondió ella sin poder reprimir una enorme sonrisa.

—Perfecto —dijo él sin salir de su asombro. Se sintió súbitamente feliz con la respuesta de la joven—. Entonces, te voy a estar esperando en la Sala Común.

—Está bien —dijo ella mirándolo con emoción—. Prometo ser puntual.

—¿Entonces, irás con Tom al baile?

—Sí, Alex, créelo, es cierto —dijo Elizabeth a su amigo mientras caminaban hacia los invernaderos para su clase de Herbología.

—Qué fue lo que te dije Beth, estás actuando de manera inconsciente.

—Tom es un buen chico. Y no, no he dejado de desconfiar de todos, es solo que me he dado cuenta de que él es de fiar, no es como todos creen. Sea como sea, de nada sirve que me lo digan los demás, si hay algo malo en él debo darme cuenta yo misma.

—Pero hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿No le habrás contado nada sobre tus oscuros secretos, no?

Elizabeth bajó la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual pero eso fue un factor delator de su culpabilidad. Normalmente ella podía mentir sin problemas, pero era totalmente imposible con Alex. A él no podía mentirle.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? Y si a Riddle se le da por ir a contárselo a todos… ¿qué pasará contigo?

—No creo que lo haga.

Alex suspiró con resignación bajando los hombros y mirando a Elizabeth con preocupación. Su amiga podía ser demasiado testaruda en ocasiones, y si alguna idea se le metía en la cabeza era imposible que se la quitaran.

—Beth, espero que sepas lo que haces, no me gustaría que alguien te hiciera daño.

—No te preocupes, sé defenderme.

La noche del baile Elizabeth se arregló de forma más lenta de lo habitual a causa de los nervios y de una desconfianza que iba creciendo en su interior. Sentía que se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, que se estaba permitiendo volar demasiado alto… "_Mientas más alto vuelo, más duele la caída" _pensaba ella mientras se abrochaba el corsé con extrema lentitud. De pronto la otra parte de ella comenzó a lanzarle argumentos contrarios: _"Si no le interesaras no te hubiera invitado al dichoso baile"_. Con ese pensamiento en mente se apresuró a colocarse el vestido y los zapatos. Se miró al espejo por última vez y satisfecha salió de su habitación caminando a paso lento pero seguro. Al llegar al borde de las escaleras se detuvo por un instante buscando con la mirada a Tom para asegurarse de que él ya estuviese ahí. Y así era. El chico ya la esperaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, en ese momento él estaba observando el crepitar del fuego, pero en cuanto escuchó unos sutiles pasos levantó la mirada hacia las escaleras y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Elizabeth. Tom se acercó al pie de las escaleras mientras la chica bajaba sin dejar de mirarlo. A cada paso que ella daba, desprendía su halo de misterio que lo fascinaba. Cuando estuvo cerca, él la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias —respondió ella con una seductora sonrisa mientras tomaba del brazo a Tom para dirigirse al baile.

Al llegar al salón, Slughorn los recibió con mucho entusiasmo y una copa en la mano, los hizo pasar mientras daba la bienvenida a otros invitados. En el interior varias parejas bailaban lentamente, otros conversaban y otros pocos estaban donde la mesa de la comida.

—¿Quieres bailar? —se escuchó decir Tom, las palabras escaparon sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Claro —respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

La muchacha sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo cuando Tom posó su mano sobre la cintura de ella. Se miraban a los ojos durante todo el tiempo que duró la pieza, o el baile entero, pues en aquel momento el resto de las personas habían desaparecido, sólo estaban ellos dos, nada más importaba. En ese instante él aceptó, muy en el fondo, que aquella chica sencillamente lo había cautivado, ella había logrado lo que nadie. Ella, con su personalidad tan distinta, sacó a relucir al ser humano que él tenía guardado en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Gracias por invitarme al baile, Tom, me gustó mucho —dijo Elizabeth al volver a la Sala Común.

—Gracias a ti por acompañarme —dijo él tomando la mano de la chica y depositando un suave beso en ella.

Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos. Hace tiempo que Tom había desistido de la idea de estar lejos de Elizabeth, comenzaba a querer estar a su lado cada segundo. Recorrió con su mirada el rostro de ella y se detuvo un segundo en los labios, estaban entreabiertos. La respiración de la chica estaba ligeramente agitada pues sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tom se acercó un poco más a ella, sólo los separaban escasos centímetros.

En ese momento entraron a la Sala Común los demás estudiantes que volvían del Baile. La frustración invadió a la pareja al verse interrumpidos.

—Bueno… Que descanses —se despidió ella con una mirada significativa y una sonrisa que a Tom le resultó irresistible.


	6. Vacaciones

—**6—**

**Vacaciones**

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth tomó su baúl dispuesta a irse a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad. No era una de sus festividades favoritas, pero su familia siempre insistía en que volviera con ellos, a pesar de que los festejos eran siempre fríos y distantes, casi como si no estuviesen celebrando nada. Elizabeth lo prefería así, a estar escuchando horrendos villancicos por parte de Peeves o la inusual alegría que cubría Hogwarts. No, prefería alejarse de eso.

Echó una última mirada a su cama ya tendida y a su mesita de noche para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada olvidado. Bajó a la sala Común y vio que estaba vacía, de seguro todos ya estaban subiendo al tren; salió y se dirigió al vestíbulo de entrada, pero al pasar por el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca se detuvo, regresó sobre sus pasos y cambió su rumbo. Vio que Tom estaba a punto de entrar a aquel recinto de modo que lo siguió con rapidez.

—¡Tom! —exclamó ella llamándolo.

Él se dio la vuelta bruscamente al reconocer aquella voz. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a Elizabeth.

—Ya te vas —afirmó él señalando el baúl de la chica. No quería demostrarlo, pero no le gustaba separarse de ella, y no verla en días no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—Sí —asintió ella, pero luego, al ver que Tom no tenía puesta una capa de viaje ni llevaba su baúl, agregó confundida— ¿Y tú no vienes?

—No —respondió rápidamente—, me quedo aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que vivo en un orfanato muggle?— a Tom se le ensombreció la mirada al mencionar aquel lugar, la sola idea de volver ahí le causaba repulsión. Elizabeth asintió como respuesta, recordaba que él se lo había dicho—. No quiero estar ahí.

—Entiendo —respondió ella dándose cuenta que a él no le gustaba hablar sobre aquel sitio—. Entonces ven conmigo —soltó de improviso.

Tom abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa que casi de inmediato suprimió.

—Vámonos juntos, pasemos las vacaciones en mi casa —aclaró ella.

La oferta era muy tentadora, estar cerca de ella sería maravilloso. Pero él no podía desaprovechar este invierno en el cual se quedaría casi solo en Hogwarts. Debía buscar la Cámara de los Secretos, y qué mejor momento que éste, con el castillo vacío, ya que este año muy pocos estudiantes se quedarían. Miró a Elizabeth que lo observaba con expectación. Se hundió en sus grises ojos y tuvo el impulso de decir que aceptaba, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Entonces me quedo contigo.

Otra vez quiso decirle que sí, que le encantaría tenerla junto a él.

—No debes cancelar tus vacaciones por mi causa, de todos modos ya hice planes. Prefiero estar solo.

Con la última frase, Elizabeth tuvo la impresión de que Tom le lanzaba una indirecta para que se vaya. Sintió una punzada de tristeza al creer que su compañía no era agradable.

El chico se dio cuenta de inmediato de la repentina seriedad que se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven. Imaginó lo que de seguro estaría pensando y quiso remediar su error.

—Eso no significa que no me guste tu compañía. Es más, eres la única persona que me agrada tener cerca.

Elizabeth se sorprendió al escuchar tal afirmación de modo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio mientras que Tom se preguntaba por qué no podía actuar con lógica sin obedecer a los impulsos que tenía cuando Black estaba cerca.

—Me halagas —respondió ella mirándolo sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, mientras se acercaba muy lentamente—. Bueno, entonces te veo luego de las vacaciones.

Ahora era ella quien obedecía a sus impulsos, contra su buen juicio se acercó tanto que él ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de la joven sobre su cuello. Elevó sus manos y colocó una en el hombro del chico y la otra en su rostro para impedir que se alejara. Tom cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en las sensaciones que tenía cuando sentía aquella respiración tan cerca de él o aquella mano tan pequeña y suave que con delicadeza se posaba sobre su mejilla… Abrió los ojos de repente al sentir unos fríos y húmedos labios rozar la piel cercana a la esquina de sus labios y luego todo desapareció. Elizabeth se había alejado, le dedicó una última sonrisa, tomó su baúl y se fue dejando a Tom completamente atónito.

Elizabeth se alejaba con una sonrisa en los labios, tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera suficiente para que el chico se diera cuenta de que ella lo quería.


	7. El asesinato

—**7—**

**El asesinato**

Luego de las vacaciones, Elizabeth volvió a Hogwarts esperando hablar con Tom, o tan solo verlo, pero se llevó una profunda decepción al ver que él estaba con la mente en otro sitio. No lo demostró e hizo como si no le importara, pero en el fondo le dolía ver que Tom ya casi ni le hablaba. A pesar de tener que patrullar juntos los pasillos, el chico se portaba frío y distante, y ella no tenía el coraje de preguntarle la razón del cambio, simplemente decidió seguirle la corriente.

Durante las vacaciones, luego de investigar por años, Tom por fin había encontrado la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Fue algo complicado, pero al fin podía continuar con la noble tarea que su predecesor dejó sin concluir. Se dio cuenta que al estar cerca de Elizabeth dejaba a un lado sus ambiciones y planes, por lo que decidió alejarse de ella. Extrañamente eso le dolía, pero si quería ser un gran mago, no debía permitir que el corazón lo controlara. Su mente tenía que controlarlo para así actuar con lógica.

Pero no pudo separar la razón del corazón cuando escogió a sus primeras víctimas: Royle y Harford. Por mala suerte ellos solo fueron petrificados y no asesinados por el basilisco, lo cual desencadenó una gran frustración en Tom que se prometió terminar su trabajo muy pronto.

Todo el colegio hablaba sobre el heredero de Slytherin pero parecía que nadie tenía idea sobre su identidad. A Elizabeth poco le importaban los ataques, incluso se alegró al saber que las primeras víctimas fueran precisamente Royle y Harford.

—Vamos a Hogsmeade —le propuso Alex a Elizabeth un sábado que tenían visita al pueblo.

—Ve tú, no estoy de humor —respondió ella con la vista fija en el libro que sostenía, pero en realidad no leía absolutamente nada. No tenía cabeza para nada, se sentía muy mal por la indiferencia de Tom, pero se sentía peor por haberse hecho ilusiones. Se sentía pésimo porque con él tuvo el coraje de quitarse su armadura defensiva y mostrarse tal cual era. Desprenderse de su máscara era una tarea difícil para ella y ahora se sentía tan vulnerable como nunca antes. Sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría cual muñeca de porcelana. Haber contenido los sentimientos por años hizo que se acumularan en un rincón y ahora amenazaran con salir descontroladamente.

—Beth —dijo Alex retirando el libro de sus manos y cerrándolo— a mí no me engañas. Has estado muy extraña últimamente. Pasó algo que no quisiste contarme…

—Todo está bien, es solo la presión de los TIMOs —respondió ella sin ninguna inflexión en la voz.

—Lo sabía —dijo de repente él es— por Riddle.

Elizabeth lo miró molesta.

—Él no tiene nada que ver.

—Si claro, defiéndelo. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —Alex estaba furioso.

—Cálmate, es solo que… antes de las vacaciones le di a entender que me gustaba y… ahora me ignora…

—Te dije que terminaría haciéndote daño, Beth, no vale la pena. Olvídalo.

Ella cerró los ojos asintiendo y sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Alex. Soy una tonta por ponerme así. Qué estupidez. Mejor vayamos a Hogsmeade.

Luego de un par de horas en las Tres Escobas, Elizabeth y Alex volvieron al castillo con el ánimo bastante alto. Elizabeth tenía la intención de hablar con Tom y preguntarle por su actitud hacia ella, no iba a quedarse con la duda.

—Tienes razón, Beth, habla con él —dijo Alex dándole el visto bueno a la idea mientras caminaban por el pasillo que se dirigía a las mazmorras.

Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con una chica de su casa, Eveline Thompson, estaba en un año inferior y era la razón de los desvelos de Alex. Elizabeth se sintió fuera de lugar al darse cuenta que su amigo y la chica se miraban a los ojos fijamente.

—Hola —susurró Eveline sin dejar de mirar a Alex.

Elizabeth miraba la escena divertida, sabía que ambos se querían pero ninguno se confesaba su amor. Sintió una súbita inspiración y decidió que era momento de dejar a su amigo a solas con la chica.

—Eh…Alex, nos vemos luego —dijo Elizabeth mirándolo significativamente y luego echando una mirada a Eveline que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Elizabeth le respondió rápidamente el gesto y se fue caminando por un rumbo distinto. Aún no quería ir a su sala común, quería dar un paseo por los pasillos más solitarios…por donde frecuentaba Tom…

Una chica que lloraba pasó corriendo por su lado golpeándola sin querer con el hombro, Elizabeth la reconoció, era Myrtle, estaba en Ravenclaw, de seguro lloraba porque alguien más se había burlado de ella. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

Al cabo de media hora o más deambulando por los pasillos buscándolo se dio por vencida y pensó que lo mejor era ir a la sala común, quizás Tom ya estaría ahí…"_No"_ pensó_ "A él no le gusta estar ahí cuando hay mucha gente…"_ Y con ese pensamiento bajó las escaleras, pero al llegar al segundo piso algo llamó su atención. Tom caminaba con prisa y a la vez con precaución por el pasillo, Elizabeth quiso llamarlo pero se detuvo al ver que el chico abría la puerta del baño de chicas y entraba. "_Pero qué demonios hace él ahí"_ se decía Elizabeth totalmente atontada y pensando las más locas y absurdas respuestas que su mente celosa le ofrecía. Caminó más rápido, ya estaba cerca pero vio que la puerta volvía a abrirse de modo que apenas y tuvo tiempo de esconderse en un aula contigua. Miró por la rendija de la puerta y vio a Tom salir tras mirar a ambos lados del pasillo y asegurarse de que nadie estaba ahí. Cuando el chico se hubo alejado, Elizabeth salió de su escondite y se dirigió al baño dispuesta a averiguar algo.

Cuando hubo entrado cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero al adentrarse más pudo ver a alguien tirado en el suelo. Se acercó para ver quién era.

—Myrtle —susurró Elizabeth respondiéndose a sí misma. La chica no tenía pulso, ninguna herida visible, solo una expresión de terror que se reflejaba aún más en sus ojos abiertos y vacíos. Estaba muerta. Un grito de terror la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —preguntó acusatoriamente Marisa Smith.

—Yo no hice nada —respondió con rudeza Elizabeth mientras se levantaba y encaraba a Marisa.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! —Marisa gritaba como loca mientras salía corriendo del baño. Elizabeth salió apresuradamente pero no pudo ir muy lejos, una severa voz la detuvo.

—Señorita Black, vuelva aquí en este mismo instante.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y volvió.

—Fue ella profesor Dumbledore, yo la vi, estaba junto a la pobre Myrtle, de seguro la estaba ahorcando…

—Señorita Smith, le pido que se calme —le respondió Dumbledore de manera tranquila—. ¿Qué tiene que decir respecto a esto, señorita Black?

—No tuve nada que ver —respondió serenamente— entré y el cuerpo de la chica ya estaba ahí.

Dumbledore la observó con detenimiento, como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada y saber si decía la verdad. Una particularidad del profesor.

—Y dígame señorita, ¿vio a alguien salir de este lugar antes de que usted entrara?

Elizabeth intentó mantener su mente en blanco y el rostro sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—A nadie, señor.

Dumbledore la miró con más detenimiento que antes buscando la verdad en su mirada.

—No sería la primera vez que asesina a alguien, estoy segura de que ella es la culpable de todos los ataques. Ella es la heredera de Slytherin —decía Marisa fuera de sí.

A pesar de que Dumbledore dejó ir a Elizabeth, las palabras de Marisa tuvieron consecuencias. Todo el colegio hablaba sobre ello y estaban seguros que Elizabeth era la culpable de los ataques y del asesinato de Myrtle. A la hora de la cena en lugar de concentrarse en comer, la principal atracción, como si se tratase de un fenómeno de circo, era Elizabeth.

Tom, quien se había enterado de que la principal sospechosa del asesinato era ella, decidió que no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos. Debía hacer algo para ayudarla. En otras circunstancias estaría satisfecho, pues nadie sospechaba de él, pero si no fuera ella…si fuera otra persona…todo sería diferente.


	8. Amenaza

—**8—**

**Amenaza**

Tom le había enviado una carta al director, Armando Dippet, para pedirle que le dejase permanecer en el colegio durante las vacaciones de verano, pues tenía varios planes que llevar a cabo. Seguramente era sobre eso de lo cual quería hablarle, ya que Dippet lo mandó llamar a su despacho la noche siguiente del asesinato.

El director quería hablar con ella, seguramente por los rumores y por haber sido encontrada junto al cadáver de Myrtle. Ya era tarde, se dirigía hacia la oficina de Dippet a paso lento inmersa como siempre en sus pensamientos. Ya estaba a un pasillo cuando vio que alguien salía junto a la gárgola de piedra, era Tom. Se moría de ganas por hablarle y preguntarle… necesitaba saber la verdad, ya que lo que vio no dejaba de rondarle la mente. ¿Él mató a Myrtle? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué otra explicación había al hecho de que entró al baño de chicas? Mintió y dijo que no vio a nadie salir cuando sabía perfectamente que si vio a alguien, pero no podía delatar a Tom sin saber su versión de los hechos. Sea como sea, culpable o no, ella no podría delatarlo, no a él. Pero luego se percató de la extraña situación, ¿qué hacía Tom en el despacho del director? ¿Y si alguien más lo vio salir de aquel baño? Palideció al barajar esa posibilidad. Se estaba preocupando demasiado por un chico que la ignoraba por meses luego de hablar por última vez en diciembre…cuando todo entre ellos estaba bien.

Lo vio alejarse sin que se percatara de su presencia. Se acercó a la gárgola y pronunció la contraseña. Arriba estaba Dippet mirando por la ventana con expresión preocupada. No era para menos, no todos los días mueren estudiantes.

—Profesor —dijo ella a modo de saludo.

—Pasa muchacha —respondió él alejándose de la ventana y sentándose—. Verá, los sucesos recientes hacen que esto se salga de control. Usted fue encontrada junto al cuerpo de la joven, pero con eso no intento acusarla —agregó al ver que Elizabeth abría la boca para protestar—. Lo que intento decir es que usted más que nadie tuvo que haber visto algo, extraño, por así decirlo…

—Ya dije todo lo que vi. Nadie salió del baño antes de que yo entrara, ni tampoco vi nada extraño —definitivamente no podía dejar de defender a Tom, ya lo hacía de manera inconsciente, y sería absurdo decir la verdad ahora luego de repetir en mil ocasiones su mentira hasta tal punto de creérselo ella misma.

—Ya veo —respondió abatido el director—, me temo que no hay otra opción que cerrar el colegio.

Elizabeth sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero su otro yo le tranquilizó con la idea de que se sentiría mucho peor si delataba a Tom.

Estaba molesto. Dippet no le había permitido quedarse en el colegio en verano, tendría que posponer su búsqueda para el siguiente curso, ahora era necesario cambiar sus planes. Algo de lo que le dijo el director no lo dejaba tranquilo, si no encontraban al culpable cerrarían Hogwarts. Él no quería eso, pero tampoco quería que culparan a Elizabeth. Después de pensarlo, había encontrado a la persona perfecta a la cual inculpar. Rubeus Hagrid, aquel Gryffindor de tercer año. Era muy conocida su obsesión por las criaturas más peligrosas. Sabía que frecuentaba por las noches una de las mazmorras, de seguro ocultaba algo ahí. Decidió ir para seguirlo y encontrarlo in fraganti.

Después de hablar con Dippet, Elizabeth se dirigió a su Sala Común. A esa hora ya no estaba nadie, de modo que se dirigió a su sillón favorito, cerca de la chimenea, le gustaba mucho ver las llamas danzantes, era como una especie de antídoto a sus pensamientos, hacían que olvidara todo y por un instante, tenía la mente en blanco. Era tan cómodo no pensar ni sentir… dejar de preocuparse por cosas sin sentido, evitarse sufrimientos… El sonido de la puerta de piedra abriéndose la distrajo por completo de su estado de inconsciencia haciendo que voltease para ver al causante de romper su silenciosa soledad. Pero pronto olvidó el enfado al sentir que su corazón se detenía. Tom entraba a la Sala con paso decidido y con un extraño brillo en los ojos que Elizabeth notó al instante. Parecía triunfal. Al principio no notó a Elizabeth sentada en una silla tallada cerca al fuego, pero al sentir que alguien lo miraba desde ahí giró un poco la cabeza para ver. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, la misma que tenía en sus pensamientos día y noche y por la cual acababa de culpar a alguien inocente. Se detuvo por un instante, pero luego siguió su camino apartando de su mente la idea de hablar con ella. Elizabeth, que había estado esperando que le dijera algo, se volvió a hundir en la silla totalmente decepcionada y volviendo a mirar el fuego. "_Debí haberle dicho algo"_ pensó enfadada consigo misma. Después de todo, era la primera vez en tantos meses que él la miraba a los ojos.

Al día siguiente corrió la noticia de que Rubeus Hagrid era quien había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Muchos no lo creyeron, ya que era difícil imaginar que él pudiese ser el heredero de Slytherin, pero otros decían que debido a su extraña afición por las criaturas más peligrosas había descubierto la manera de controlar al legendario monstruo. Había teorías incluso más disparatadas, pero todas perdieron fuerza con el tiempo, como suele suceder con una vieja anécdota.

Pero debido a aquello, Elizabeth quedó aún más confundida que antes. ¿Hagrid, abrir la Cámara? Imposible. No sólo por el hecho de que la sola idea de pensarlo era absurda, sino porque nada en esa historia cuadraba con lo que ella había visto ese día.

Otra vez lo tenía a unos metros, Tom caminaba sin prisa por un oscuro pasillo, era la hora de patrullar los corredores. Era ahora o nunca. No debía dejar pasar más el tiempo. Se apresuró en seguirlo y casi corrió cuando él dobló la esquina.

—¡Tom! —llamó ella sin dejar que los nervios quebraran su voz.

El chico, al oírla, se detuvo y volteó para mirarla. Había estado esperando este momento con ansias, deseaba hablar con Elizabeth, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba alejarse y olvidar esos minutos de debilidad.

Ella se acercó más hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia de Tom. Su rostro impasible le hacía dudar sobre si era una buena idea o no lo que pretendía hacer. Él no decía nada, de modo que Elizabeth continuó con la voz apenas más alta que un susurro:

—Fuiste tú quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Quería ver la reacción del muchacho al oír eso. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero decidió darle al chico el beneficio de la duda.

Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso. La sorpresa dejó lugar a la furia en cuestión de segundos, logrando que mirara a Elizabeth de manera fulminante.

—Tú mataste a Myrtle e inculpaste a Hagrid —continuó ella apenas consciente del error que estaba cometiendo.

Él la miraba con más odio pero continuaba sin decir palabra. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Su mirada daba temor, pero ella no se dejó intimidar y continuó hablando a susurros.

—Te vi salir del baño de chicas del segundo piso segundos antes de que yo encontrara a Myrtle muerta —aclaró como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento al chico. No era su intención acusarlo, pero las palabras salían tan de prisa que así parecía. Simplemente quería saber la verdad y no halló mejor manera de encontrarla que ésta.

Tom sacó su varita rápidamente y apuntó con ella a Elizabeth mientras con la otra mano la tomaba del brazo y bruscamente la empujaba hacia atrás. Ella retrocedió por la fuerza con la que era empujada y chocó contra la pared mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora era ella quien estaba sorprendida. Un destello rojo de crueldad ensombreció los ojos de Tom, Elizabeth sintió temor por primera vez.

—No te atrevas a mencionar esto otra vez, a nadie —susurró amenazante mientras apretaba su brazo con demasiada fuerza.

—O si no qué —le desafió ella, no iba a permitir que un chico la tratase de esa forma. Y menos él.

—Te mataré —al segundo de decirle eso se arrepintió, ¿cómo podía amenazarla de esa forma? ¿En qué estaba pensando al tratarla de ese modo?

Elizabeth dejó su expresión de sorpresa para sustituirla por una carente de emoción alguna.

—No es necesario que me amenaces —respondió fríamente—. Por si no lo notaste, pude haberte delatado aquel día.

—¿Y qué te lo impidió? —preguntó Tom con brusquedad sin bajar la varita.

—Lo que significas para mí —soltó de improviso ella, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haber sido tan sincera.

Tom quedó perplejo, por unos segundos no pudo razonar la situación ni encontrarle sentido a las palabras de la chica.

—¿Por qué todo este tiempo me has evitado? —ya que estaban hablando era el momento perfecto para aclarar algunas cosas.

—Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

—Ya veo. Como abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿no? No era necesario que te alejaras, podías confiar en mí, podía haberte ayudado. Creí que entre nosotros existía confianza…

Elizabeth se sentía muy mal, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero es que le dolía que Tom no le hubiera contado sobre sus planes. De acuerdo, quizás estaba dramatizando, pero luego de que ella le contara su pasado no esperaba menos del chico.

Tom permanecía en silencio, no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a la chica. En lugar de reprocharle sus acciones dijo que lo pudo haber ayudado. Si confiaba en ella como lo hacía, ¿por qué no se lo había contado? Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo y le parecía un inconveniente cambiar esa costumbre, pero si Elizabeth pensaba como él y comprendía sus ambiciones, ¿por qué alejarse de ella?

—¿Y bien? —la joven se estaba desesperando al no recibir respuesta por parte del chico, de seguro creía que se había vuelto loca—. ¿No piensas decirme nada?

—No hay nada que decir —¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que quería?

Elizabeth, ante tan fría respuesta, simplemente asintió con decepción y se disponía a irse pero Tom seguía aferrando su brazo con fuerza.

—Suéltame —exigió ella sin mirarlo pero él no accedió— Que me sueltes te digo —repitió intentando zafarse sin éxito.

Tom no iba a soltarla, no podía, si lo hacía ella se iría y no podía permitir eso. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía pero no se atrevía. Tenerla ahí a la fuerza le daba tiempo para reunir el valor de decírselo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

—¡Suéltame ya! —dijo ella con furia moviendo con más brusquedad su brazo para liberarse. Al final se rindió, quedó ahí, apoyada al muro sin levantar la cabeza mientras sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. ¿Es que acaso Tom no había terminado de burlarse de ella? ¿Para qué la retenía? Se había equivocado al creer que él confiaba en ella, ¡ni siquiera le dijo nada cuando le mencionó sus sentimientos! Ella se hizo ilusiones y él no sentía nada.

—Suéltame, me haces daño —dijo ya más tranquila sin dejar que las ganas de llorar rompieran su voz.

Al escucharla decir eso, Tom la soltó. No podía hacerle daño a ella, de ninguna manera.

Elizabeth se alejó rápidamente con la cabeza gacha y con una mano sobre su brazo adolorido. Nada más doblar la esquina se le escapó un sollozo involuntario. Se maldijo internamente, rogó porque Tom no lo hubiese escuchado, no le iba a dar el gusto de que supiera que ella estaba sufriendo por su causa. ¿Por qué tuvo que ilusionarse? La primera vez que se permitía enamorarse y resulta ser un completo fracaso. Lo peor era que ni siquiera fue un sentimiento correspondido.

Se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía para estar sola, no quería ir a su habitación ni tampoco quería quedarse en la Sala Común, de seguro Alex estaba ahí y no quería enfrentarse a sus preguntas. Lo quería y le hacía bien hablar con él, pero creyó que sería mejor no contarle lo que había sucedido esta noche, porque tendría que decirle lo que había descubierto, y eso no podía decírselo ni a su mejor amigo. Se odiaba porque a pesar de todo seguiría defendiendo a Tom.

Al llegar a lo alto de la torre se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Molesta, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero una voz conocida la llamó por su nombre.

—¿Elizabeth, qué haces aquí?

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo, Alex.

Alguien carraspeó y de las sombras, junto a Alex, apareció Eveline Thompson.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Elizabeth avergonzada por arruinar el momento—, lo siento.

Se disponía a irse pero Alex la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se vaya, ella se dio la vuelta y él pudo ver los rastros de lágrimas recientes en su rostro.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No pasa nada Alex, Eveline te espera —respondió ella intentando sonar convincente, se sentía incómoda ante la presencia de la ahora novia de su amigo.

—Eveline, mañana nos vemos, ¿sí?

Eveline quedó pasmada. Miró con furia primero a Alex, luego a Elizabeth y se fue rápidamente murmurando por lo bajo.

—Alex —Elizabeth miró con reprobación a su amigo—, no debiste decirle eso.

—Mañana lo arreglo. Ahora lo importante eres tú. Cuéntame, qué pasó.

—En serio, no es nada.

—Otra vez Tom Riddle, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Elizabeth desvió la mirada, prefería no contarle nada a su amigo. Sería mejor fingir.

—Creí que ya habías decidido olvidar… Te hizo daño, mírate. Te dije que si se le ocurría lastimarte…

—Ni se te ocurra Alex —amenazó ella adivinando lo que su amigo quería decir.

—¿Quieres que me quede sin hacer nada? Él cree que puede lastimarte así sin más…

—Es en serio. No quiero que hagas nada, ni siquiera fue tan grave.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—Supongo que a pesar de todo tengo mi lado sensible. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie —alegó exasperada.

—Tú no lloras por cualquier cosa —Alex definitivamente no se iba a dar por vencido.

—¡Simplemente me rechazó y ya! —soltó Beth, quizás eso convencería a su amigo.

Él la miró. Al parecer eso era cierto, quizás no, sea como sea, su amiga no estaba bien y necesitaba su apoyo, de modo que se acercó y la abrazó dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

—Todo pasará Beth —dijo él secándole una lágrima— Mañana será otro día.

Elizabeth asintió cerrando los ojos, sin imaginar que Tom Riddle la había seguido hasta ahí llegando en aquel preciso instante y ahora miraba la escena atónito, sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía al ver a Alex abrazar de aquella forma a Elizabeth.


	9. Luz de luna

—**9—**

**Luz de luna**

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Moonlight - Yiruma

* * *

El fin de curso ya estaba llegando. Un par de días más y Elizabeth volvería a casa. Quizás sería lo mejor, alejarse de Tom haría que lo olvidara de una vez. Esperaba no sentir nada cuando empezara su sexto curso y lo viera de nuevo.

La Sala Común estaba casi vacía, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en los terrenos disfrutando de los últimos días en el colegio antes de irse de vacaciones, pero había varios Slytherin que preferían su fría sala a los rayos del sol. Uno de ellos era Tom, que estaba sentado en un rincón alejado con un pergamino en sus manos. Estaba revisando los datos que había estado recopilando desde que conoció su verdadero mundo, por fin tenía lo que necesitaba. Este verano no volvería al orfanato. Tenía otros planes. Iría a buscar a la familia de su madre.

Elizabeth bajó de su habitación dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca. Estaba a punto de salir cuando su mirada encontró a Tom con un pergamino fuertemente sujeto en su mano y la mirada perdida pensando en quién sabe qué cosas. Ella aún se sentía mal, pero tenía la esperanza de que esta situación cambiara pronto. Dejó de mirarlo y se fue.

La noche estaba clara, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Era un instante simplemente perfecto. Elizabeth caminaba por un solitario pasillo escasamente iluminado por los rayos de luna que se colaban por los ventanales. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, deseaba ver a Tom, acercarse a él y no alejarse nunca. Se había enamorado de él como jamás creyó hacerlo. Cayó víctima de algo de lo que siempre huyó, definitivamente el amor era algo de lo que no se podía escapar. Había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca intentando pensar en otra cosa, tratando de leer algo, pero era inútil, sus pensamientos siempre le traían recuerdos de Tom. Pero, ¿de qué le servía estar enamorada si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos?

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba, en cualquier momento doblarían la esquina para ir a su encuentro. Miró hacia el frente esperando con el corazón oprimido verlo, sabía que sería cuestión de suerte que la persona que apareciera de unos segundos fuera precisamente aquella que quería ver. No sería una idea descabellada, después de todo, él acostumbraba a caminar por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos a altas horas de la noche…

Su corazón se aceleró al máximo cuando vio aparecer en la esquina a una persona que se dirigía en dirección contraria a la suya, pero los latidos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando la persona en cuestión pasó cerca de una ventana siendo brevemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Tom y Elizabeth se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos, mientras se cruzaban en el pasillo para continuar su camino.

Se arrepentía por haberla tratado de esa forma el otro día. La había seguido para decirle la verdad y al llegar a la Torre de Astronomía se encontró con que Elizabeth estaba siendo abrazada por Alexander Williams. Sólo un puñado de ideas y sentimientos habitaba su confundida mente, de modo que decidió irse de la torre tan silenciosamente como había venido. Él no soportaba estar lejos de ella y al mismo tiempo detestaba estar cerca. Odiaba a esa chica. La odiaba por hacerle sentir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir. La odiaba porque ahora era ella la razón de su existencia. La odiaba porque ahora no podía vivir sin ella. Odiaba amarla porque ese sentimiento lo hacía débil. Y sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, era feliz. No había razón para seguir huyendo de la verdad, la amaba y necesitaba estar a su lado.

—Elizabeth.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar su nombre. Se detuvo y giró lentamente para verlo. Él estaba a un par de metros de distancia, se miraban sin que ninguno dijera nada. Y de repente Tom comenzó a caminar completamente decidido hacia Elizabeth, la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras sus labios se encontraban con los de ella y comenzaban a moverse en una frenética danza. De unos segundos se separaron un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos mientras él continuaba rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha, como si pensara que podría escapar en cualquier momento y él quisiera evitarlo. Ella sentía que el corazón se le escaparía del pecho, miraba a Tom a los ojos intentando ver en ellos sus sentimientos más profundos. Entonces encontró lo que buscaba, aquella chispa que sólo aparecía cuando la miraba. Cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico pasando sus dedos por el cabello y lo tomó de la nuca empujándolo hacia ella para unirse otra vez en un beso más profundo que él respondió con efusividad.

El beso tenía matices de desesperación, esperanza, pasión e infinidad de sentimientos más que Elizabeth no lograba entender, simplemente se sentía como nunca antes. El momento era tan hermoso, tan perfecto que sentía que nada podía salir mal.

Sin dejar de besarla, Tom empujaba a Elizabeth con suavidad hacia la pared hasta que sintió el leve golpe de su espalda al chocar contra el muro. Con una mano la tomó del rostro y posó la otra en su cintura, pero luego tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó apoyándolas en el muro a la altura de su cabeza.

Elizabeth soltó un suspiro. Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido, que nada tenía importancia más que ellos dos. Quiso inmortalizar ese instante.

Un leve sonido los distrajo llevando su atención hacia una puerta que había aparecido de la nada justo donde ellos estaban. Ambos jóvenes se miraron con complicidad y luego Tom abrió la puerta. Tomó de la mano a Elizabeth y entraron en la habitación. Una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia que era pequeña pero sumamente acogedora y sensual. Al otro extremo estaba un ventanal desde donde se podía ver la luna y al lado estaba una cama con dosel como las que estaban en sus habitaciones, sólo que ésta era más grande y en lugar de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo estaban unas ligeras cortinas de seda negra. Elizabeth se ruborizó al ver la habitación, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió al recordar que apenas había pensado en sus deseos aquella puerta había aparecido. Parecía una tontería creer que una habitación aparece de la nada pero ya luego se encargaría de averiguar más sobre eso. Se alegró de que gracias a la semioscuridad de la habitación Tom no podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Luego de echar una rápida ojeada a la habitación y sorprenderse por la oportuna aparición de aquel lugar, Tom cerró la puerta y miró a Elizabeth a los ojos como queriendo saber si ella estaba de acuerdo. Sobraron las palabras pues con la mirada se dijeron todo. Elizabeth tomó de la mano a Tom y retrocedió lentamente hacia la cama sin dejar de mirar al chico que caminaba como hipnotizado guiado por ella.

La muchacha se detuvo a centímetros de la cama y Tom se acercó más a ella. Elevó su mano y acarició el rostro de la chica lentamente varias veces como si quisiera grabar en su mente el recuerdo de la suavidad de su piel, la forma de su rostro, el color de sus ojos… En este momento nada tenía importancia, sus planes desaparecían y la ambición de convertirse en el mago más poderoso se reducía a la nada ante aquella joven. Por un instante se permitiría sentir y ser un humano de verdad.

Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de la chica y la besó de nuevo suavemente, saboreando cada roce. Cada suave gemido que salía de los labios de ella era como la más bella de las melodías. Tenerla entre sus brazos era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido.

—Te amo —susurró Tom mirándola a los ojos.

Elizabeth dejó de respirar por un segundo al escuchar aquella confesión. Se quedó contemplándolo sorprendida. Una extraña sensación la embargó por completo. Tuvo el loco impulso de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Era una rara mezcla que jamás había sentido. En una milésima de segundo comprendió que era feliz, y escuchar que Tom la amaba hacía que quisiera llorar de la felicidad. Jamás creyó que alguna vez sentiría algo parecido.

—Y yo a ti. Te amo —respondió en un susurro apoyando su frente a la de Tom y cerrando los ojos.


	10. Little Hangleton

**—10—**

**Little Hangleton**

La suave brisa soplaba mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Sus últimos rayos iluminaban la superficie del lago. Elizabeth había conseguido convencer a Tom de salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo. Caminaban en silencio, pero no era de esos silencios incómodos, era que aquellos en los que casi podías escuchar lo que el otro pensaba.

Elizabeth recordó la manera en la que despertó esa mañana, con unos suaves roces en la piel de su espalda que le hicieron creer que seguía soñando. Estaba en los brazos de Tom, acurrucada en su pecho.

— ¿Volverás a enviar al monstruo a por los impuros?—preguntó Elizabeth rompiendo el silencio y recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacía unas horas, donde Tom le contaba todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Mientras siga en Hogwarts sería una imprudencia, dejaré que otros continúen.

—Pero, ¿y si no encuentran la Cámara?

—Me encargaré de que la encuentren —Tom sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Le dirigió una mirada a la chica y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido esa mañana, la imagen de Elizabeth cubierta tan sólo con la delgada sábana de satín verde oscuro apareció frente a sus ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué harás durante el verano? ¿Irás al orfanato?

Tom desvió su mirada hacia el lago y se detuvo.

—No, buscaré a Marvolo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —tras decir esto último la miró intensamente.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa mientras la suave brisa la despeinaba. Le agradaba el hecho de que Tom la incluyera en sus planes.

—Por supuesto, iré contigo.

La búsqueda los llevó a un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton, concretamente a una cabaña ruinosa oculta entre oscuros árboles, las paredes estaban revestidas con musgo y las ventanas cubiertas de una gruesa capa de suciedad, parecía imposible que alguien pudiese vivir en tales condiciones.

—Quédate aquí —dijo Tom de repente.

— ¿No prefieres que te acompañe?

Pero Tom ya estaba entrando a la cabaña de modo que Elizabeth quedó afuera dispuesta a esperar. El lugar la hacía sentirse intranquila y ya estaba a punto de entrar pero él salió apresuradamente, mientras guardaba su varita y aferraba otra.

— ¿Y esa varita?—preguntó Elizabeth siguiéndolo apresuradamente, pero Tom no le respondió, al parecer estaba demasiado molesto por algo que supo— ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? —definitivamente Tom estaba demasiado furioso como para responderle, hizo un último intento—¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro?

—Marvolo está muerto— respondió repentinamente—Hablé con Morfin, mi tío. Ahora vamos a la casa de mi padre.

Caminaban tan deprisa que de unos pocos minutos ya estaban en el pueblo, aún podían ser vistos a la luz del atardecer, de modo que rodearon el cementerio rápidamente y subieron una pequeña colina en cuya cima estaba la mansión Riddle. A Elizabeth le pareció ver que alguien los observaba desde la casita aledaña a la mansión, pero dejaron de mirarlos en cuanto ella sugirió desviarse un poco del camino para luego retomarlo cuando la casita se perdiera de vista, de esta manera entrarían por la puerta trasera. Los últimos rayos de luz estaban desapareciendo velozmente sumiendo todo en una profunda oscuridad.

Tom apunto la varita "prestada" hacia la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, él era bastante bueno con los encantamientos no verbales, que a pesar de que deberían estudiarse en sexto curso, él ya los había aprendido por su cuenta. Entraron a lo que parecía ser la cocina, y llegaron hasta la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. Escucharon voces que salían de la sala, se acercaron un poco para escuchar.

—¿Necesitan algo más, señores? —preguntó una tímida voz femenina.

—No, puedes retirarte ya, hoy te desligo de tus obligaciones temprano —respondió otra voz, también femenina, pero claramente mayor y grosera.

La criada se retiró de la sala con una expresión de extremo cansancio y manteniendo apenas los ojos abiertos. Cuando pasó por el lugar donde Tom y Elizabeth se escondían susurró imitando burlonamente la voz de su ama la frase que le había dicho.

—"Te desligo de tus obligaciones temprano". Vaya favor que me hace, vieja bruja —murmuraba molesta la criada. Cuando se hubo perdido de vista escucharon el ligero sonido de una puerta al cerrarse con llave.

—Yo también me retiro, Mary. Debo realizar redactar el informe de la producción de este mes. Tom, ¿me acompañas?

—Desde luego padre.

Elizabeth captó la mirada de Tom que le decía que era momento de actuar. Con un rápido movimiento los dos entraban a la sala y aprovechando la estupefacción de los muggles Elizabeth cerró la puerta y lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la sala.

— ¿Quién demonios se creen jovencitos? —rugió alguien. Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y vio por primera vez a esas tres personas. Uno, el más joven, era idéntico a Tom, solo que tenía varios años encima; los otros dos seguramente eran sus padres. Los abuelos de Tom.

Tom Riddle padre quedó perplejo al ver al muchacho que acababa de entrar a la sala y se mantuvo en silencio mientras su anciano padre seguía gritando a los intrusos intentando echarlos.

Elizabeth miró cómo Tom los miraba con desprecio, una mueca de asco era lo único que podía verse en su rostro.

—Abandonaste a mi madre en cuanto supiste lo que era, ¿no es así, sucio muggle? —su voz era parecida al siseo de una serpiente —La abandonaste aun sabiendo que yo ya existía…

Los muggles estaban en silencio, mirando al muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos, Elizabeth creyó que eran víctimas de un hechizo silenciador. En cuanto Tom les lanzó la maldición cruciatus, ella no pudo evitar escapar un jadeo, jamás había visto ejecutarse una maldición imperdonable. Los gritos de dolor perforaban sus oídos pero por suerte nadie más los escucharía. Miró de nuevo a Tom, su rostro expresaba una alegría salvaje; se preguntó si ella tenía la misma expresión cuando vengó a su padre… Un rayo de luz verde acalló los gritos para siempre.

Dejaron los tres cuerpos inertes en la sala con aquella expresión de terror grabada en sus rostros. Volvieron a la cabaña donde Tom hizo un complicado hechizo para implantar una memoria falsa a su tío, para que se inculpara del triple crimen. Mientras Morfin yacía inconsciente en el suelo Tom le quitó el anillo dorado con piedra negra, en el cual estaba grabado el escudo Peverell. Luego colocó la varita a su lado y salió.

—Vaya Tom, me sorprendes— comentó Elizabeth tras haberse alejado de la cabaña— Utilizar la varita de tu tío… Parece que ya lo tenías todo planeado.

—A veces la improvisación trae buenos resultados —respondió tras sonreír maliciosamente —Por cierto, he creado un nuevo nombre, uno que hará que el mundo tiemble de terror al escucharlo.

—No me digas…—respondió mirándolo curiosa— ¿Y cuál es?

Tom le dedicó una extraña mirada, mezcla de maldad salvaje y satisfacción, adornada con aquel destello rojo que tantas veces había visto.

—Lord Voldemort.


	11. Planes y maldiciones

—**11—**

**Planes y maldiciones**

Elizabeth bajó a su Sala Común lentamente, como si se debatiera internamente sobre si debía continuar o fingir que se había dormido. Era la una de la madrugada, había quedado con Tom en encontrarse una hora antes pues ya nadie estaría ahí. El fuego aún ardía en la chimenea provocando que tenebrosas sombras se deslizaran por las paredes de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Las demás antorchas ya estaban apagadas de modo que el lugar estaba más lúgubre que de costumbre.

Tom estaba sentado en el sillón doble frente al fuego sin expresión alguna, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Elizabeth caminaba con vacilación, ¿por qué a veces se sentía así? ¿Por qué a veces tenía miedo acercarse a su novio? Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para alejar esa absurda idea de su mente y decidida se acercó; posó sus manos en los hombros del chico y suavemente las deslizó hasta rodearle el cuello. Acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tom pareció no inmutarse siquiera con aquel contacto, pero algo en su interior siempre se encendía cuando Elizabeth se le acercaba. A pesar de amarla intentaba dejar de lado esos sentimientos cada vez más, y la única forma era enterrándolos para siempre.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Elizabeth se tensó al oír la frialdad de aquellas palabras y rápidamente se alejó, la decepción se reflejó en su mirada pero la ocultó deprisa con una expresión de seriedad absoluta pintada en el rostro y fue a sentarse al lado de Tom. Lo miró y entendió el porqué del miedo que la embargaba a veces. Su mirada. Era eso. Tan vacía y sin vida, era increíble que existiera alguna mirada semejante.

—Anne aún no se acostaba. Sabes bien cómo es ella.

Él no le respondió, simplemente se limitó a mirar el fuego. Como si ella no estuviese ahí.

— ¿Y bien?— inquirió ella tras un largo silencio. Se estaba impacientando, si no le pensaba decir nada, ¿para qué la había citado a medianoche? Bueno, no había problema de todos modos, al ser sábado podría dormir un poco más. Estaba comenzando a creer que él ya no sentía nada por ella. Bueno, sabía perfectamente que Tom era un chico que no demostraba sus sentimientos a menudo, pero ¿era necesario tratarla con tanta indiferencia? Ya se estaba convirtiendo en masoquista, jamás lo admitiría, pero esa frialdad a veces le gustaba.

—Soy yo quien hace las preguntas.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y miró sorprendida cómo Tom volteaba a mirarla con los ojos inyectados de ira. Tras aquel segundo, Elizabeth se recompuso y lo miró con la arrogancia que caracterizaba a una Black.

—No estamos en una de tus reuniones con tus Caballeros de Walpurgis, donde todos agachan la cabeza ante ti y donde maldices a quien se atreva a contradecirte— soltó a la defensiva. Suspiró y ya más tranquila dijo—: Tom, sólo estamos tú y yo, ¿no podemos dejar de lado todo esto durante un instante?

—Tienes razón— dijo él tras meditarlo por un segundo. La expresión de su rostro no cambió sin embargo la miró de una forma menos dura—. Quería contarte que al fin pude hablar con la Dama Gris.

— ¿Ah sí?— susurró ella esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad. Aquello siempre le había gustado, ser la única persona en la que Tom confiaba plenamente.

—Me lo dijo todo— su voz denotaba gran entusiasmo al igual que su salvaje mirada—. La tiara está en Albania.

— ¿Y cuándo vamos a buscarla?

—Después de la graduación, de un mes. Me gustaría que vinieras, pero prefiero que te quedes.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró atónita.

—Serán un par de días —dijo cortante como si no hubiera escuchado la queja de Elizabeth.

—Tom…quiero ir…

—No me contradigas, ya está decidido.

Elizabeth suspiró resignada, era imposible que Tom cambiara de opinión.

— Beth, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó Alex al salir de la clase de Transformaciones.

—Todo bien —respondió evasivamente. Alex no sabía nada sobre los Caballeros de Walpurgis, oía rumores pero nada más, aun así siempre insistía a Elizabeth que se alejara de Tom. Claro, él no sabía que ella ya era parte de aquel selecto grupo. Tom había prohibido a todos sus seguidores intentar reclutar a Alex alegando que en el fondo era defensor de los muggles.

—Claro —respondió no muy convencido—. ¿Qué harás después de graduarte?

—Supongo que buscar una vacante en el Ministerio— respondió ella distraídamente. Intentó poner atención cuando Alex le contaba que se iría a Francia, pues había conseguido un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia francés, gracias a su padre. No es que no le interesara, pero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos debido a no dormir bien. La pasada noche hubo una reunión en la Sala de Menesteres, nombre de la habitación que Tom y Elizabeth habían descubierto años atrás. Luego de investigar, aquel lugar se convirtió en la opción perfecta para que Voldemort y sus seguidores se reunieran para practicar sus maldiciones y perfeccionar los planes.

Se despidió de Alex y se dirigió a los baños, necesitaba echarse un poco de agua al rostro, sino se dormiría en su siguiente clase. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, necesitaba con urgencia una poción revitalizante. "_Magnífica idea Tom" _susurró con sarcasmo mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo y cerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué rayos Tom tenía que demostrar a los demás seguidores la correcta realización de la maldición Cruciatus precisamente con ella? Podía haber utilizado a uno de los otros.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se fue hacia la clase de pociones en las mazmorras, ya estaban todos dentro pero en el pasillo se encontró con Tom.

—Veo que hoy no te encuentras muy bien —comentó con ironía.

—Cállate—susurró enfadada sin notar que Tom sonreía burlonamente—. Pudiste usar a otra persona para tu demostración.

—Ya te he salvado muchas veces, era tu turno, los demás comenzarían a sospechar si jamás te lanzo una maldición.

—Entonces es eso— dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante—. Te preocupa lo que digan los demás.

—Se supone que no tengo debilidades. Y si alguien se llega a enterar de lo nuestro yo pierdo el poder.

Elizabeth se adelantó, ya no quería seguir escuchando, conocía esas palabras muy bien. Desde el inicio de su relación él le había dejado bien en claro que nadie debía saberlo, de modo que tuvo que pedirle a Alex que le prometiera que jamás revelaría a nadie que Tom Riddle y ella eran novios. Alex, sin importar sus dudas, accedió. A pesar de estar juntos casi siempre, su trato frente al mundo era más frío que el de unos simples conocidos. Incluso el resto de los seguidores simplemente creían que Elizabeth se había ganado el puesto de mayor confianza gracias a sus formidables habilidades mágicas. Tras cruzar la puerta del aula de pociones, Tom se atravesó en su camino y le susurró muy quedamente:

—Considérate afortunada, pudo haber sido peor.

Lo observó alejarse por un segundo antes de seguirlo, pues trabajaban en la misma mesa. Cuando lo alcanzó le susurró en el mismo tono:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La maldición que te lancé no era lo suficientemente poderosa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio al ver que Slughorn comenzaba a hablar. _"Qué gran consuelo me da Tom_" se dijo mentalmente con sarcasmo, _"Si aquella maldición no era tan fuerte, no quiero ni imaginar lo poderosa que podría llegar a ser una maldición ejecutada por Voldemort estando enfadado"._


	12. ¿Dónde está el límite?

—**12—**

**¿Dónde está el límite?**

_Es la regla que vivas o mueras por eso_

_Es lo único que no puedes negar_

_Aun cuando no sepas cual es el precio_

_Establecido._

_Tanto te queda por qué luchar,_

_Pero eso sigue sin cambiar quien eres._

_No hay que temer, nunca te darás por vencido._

_Eres intocable._

_Porque estás perdiendo la cabeza_

_Y duermes en el corazón de la noche._

_¿Dónde está el límite _

_De tus más oscuras emociones?_

_¿Por qué todas sobreviven?_

_¿Dónde está la luz_

_De tu profunda devoción?_

_Ruego a que siga viva._

_No puedes detenerte a ti mismo._

_No querrás sentir_

_Ni ver en lo que te has convertido._

_No puedes huir de quién eres._

_Nunca te des por vencido._

_Where is the edge – Within Temptation_

* * *

Tras graduarse de Hogwarts, Tom dio el nombre de Mortífagos a sus seguidores a los cuales les puso la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo. Entre ellos Tom era llamado Voldemort. Por ahora. Ya llegaría el momento en el que fuera conocido con ese nombre en todo el mundo mágico.

Antes de viajar a Albania y luego de que su solicitud para quedarse en Hogwarts impartiendo clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fuese rechazada debido a su juventud, Tom había conseguido un empleo en Borgin & Burkes sorprendiendo a todos los que lo conocieron. Su verdadero motivo era conseguir las reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts para así convertirlos en Horcruxes. Al regresar de Albania, Tom empezó una búsqueda, pues hacía años que había averiguado la localización aproximada del castillo que había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin. Y por consiguiente, ahora le pertenecía a él. Con la diadema en su poder, se dispuso a conseguir las reliquias restantes. Supo en Borgin & Burkes que una anciana bruja llamada Hepzibah Smith tenía cierta manía por objetos antiguos de gran valor. Tom intentó durante mucho tiempo ganarse la confianza de la mujer, después de todo, Riddle podía ser adulador cuando quisiera y Hepzibah necesitaba subir su autoestima. Hasta que al final ella le mostró sus objetos más preciados: la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y el medallón de Salazar Slytherin. Era momento de actuar.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, Elizabeth caminaba cerca del 12 de Grimmauld Place, su hogar desde hace tantos años. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Misterios, se suponía que todos los Mortífagos tenían que fingir que llevaban una vida normal, por el momento. Ya casi llegaba pero frente a ella apareció alguien, le llevó un par de segundos procesar que lo que estaba viendo era real.

— ¡Alex!

Alex miraba a Elizabeth sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

—Alex, ¿cómo… has estado? ¿Qué tal Fran…cia? —preguntó intentando no ahogarse por el efusivo abrazo.

—Es un maravilloso lugar —respondió sin dejar de abrazar a la chica.

—Vamos, cuéntame todo —dijo ella soltándose y mirándolo.

—Demos una vuelta —propuso él. Caminaron por un callejón poco concurrido que daba hacia una plazuela desierta.

— ¿Y Eveline cómo está? —preguntó Elizabeth mientras se acercaban a una pequeña fuente y se detenían ahí.

—Hemos terminado —respondió él rápidamente.

—Lo siento —dijo repentinamente triste volviéndose hacia él— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Si ustedes estaban tan bien…

—Estábamos a punto de comprometernos —agregó él mirando a la preocupada expresión de su amiga—, pero fui yo quien decidió terminar todo.

—Alex, pero tú la quieres, ¿por qué terminaste con ella?

—Porque estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

—Y esa mujer, ¿acabas de conocerla? —preguntó Elizabeth sorprendida imaginándose a su amigo entusiasmado por una parisina.

—No, la conozco hace años. Siempre la he querido, sólo que jamás se lo dije porque ella quería a otro. A Eveline… la quiero, pero no la amo.

Elizabeth miraba a su amigo sin decir nada, le sorprendía su confesión ya que siempre estuvo segura que Alex amaba a Eve.

—En cambio a ti si te amo.

Elizabeth abrió la boca sorprendida, queriendo decir algo, definitivamente no esperaba escuchar eso.

—Alex, tu sabes que eres como mi hermano, yo amo a T…

— ¡A Tom! —casi gritó amargamente moviendo las manos como si estuviera presentándolo a un público—Sí, siempre él. Él no te conviene Beth, te hará más daño del que ya te hizo. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte, rogarte, que te alejes de él?—Alex estaba desesperado, se acercó repentinamente y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le repetía murmurando que él si la amaba.

— ¡Alex, para! ¡Déjame! —dijo enojada Elizabeth soltándose bruscamente. Le asustaba la conducta de su amigo, jamás lo había visto así. Desesperado por demostrar algo, ajeno a razones, empujado por un impulso loco. Estaba fuera de sí.

Elizabeth estaba a punto de irse tras soltarse de Alex, pero no pasó ni un segundo y ya se veía envuelta en otro abrazo aún más fuerte que el anterior. Sin perder tiempo, el chico la tomó del rostro con una mano y la besó con una pasión desenfrenada. Ella intentaba zafarse del indeseado beso, ¿por qué Alex no podía entender que lo consideraba su hermano? Era para ella aquel hermano que nunca tuvo. Le era imposible soltarse a pesar de que lo intentaba, golpeaba con furia al chico con los puños he intentaba propinarle una buena patada, pero lo único que logró es que el chico le mordiera el labio con rabia haciendo que ella soltara un grito ahogado.

— ¡Crucio!

Elizabeth quedó de piedra al ver a Alex retorcerse de dolor a sus pies debido a la maldición. Tom acababa de llegar al lugar y vio a aquel miserable besando a la fuerza a Su Elizabeth. De inmediato le lanzó aquella maldición imperdonable.

— ¡Tom! —Elizabeth corrió a su lado— Para por favor, déjalo ir —decía mientras se aferraba a su brazo. Estaba molesta por lo que había pasado, pero no quería ver muerto a su amigo, como seguramente pasaría. Quizás un Cruciatus le mantendría las manos en su sitio.

Pero Tom no la escuchaba, sólo sonreía perversamente mientras contemplaba el dolor que le ocasionaba a Alexander, debió haberlo matado aquella noche que lo vio abrazando a Elizabeth en la Torre de Astronomía. Pero finalmente ahora podría hacerlo.

No escuchó los ruegos y lamentos de su novia, sólo escuchaba su mente llena de sed de venganza.

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

Elizabeth miró el cadáver de su amigo tirado en el suelo mientras sentía como si le clavasen un puñal.

—Te pedí que pararas… —susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer— No me escuchaste…

—Se lo merecía, Elizabeth.

— ¡No! —gritó ella girándose para encarar a Tom— ¡No se lo merecía! ¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? He matado frente a ti y jamás me lo reprochaste.

—No es lo mismo. Alex era como mi hermano, lo quería. Y a pesar de lo que pasó no merecía morir. Él no estaba bien, estaba consternado, confundido y necesitaba mi ayuda… —decía con desesperación mientras sus lágrimas caían de manera descontrolada.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?—preguntó Tom entre sorprendido y furioso— Él te besaba a la fuerza y tú lo defiendes.

—No lo defendería si no fuera mi amigo—susurró con furia limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Eso que más da. Lo que importan son los hechos.

Durante unos minutos un gran silencio reinó el lugar. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente se limitaban a mirarse como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Ella pensaba que lo conocía, pero se equivocó. Tom era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que quería, y ella lo sabía bien. ¿Qué pasaría si un día él, por cualquier razón, quisiera matarla? Había visto tantas cosas que aquella idea, que antaño le parecería descabellada, ahora podía ser un hecho. Temía aceptar que Tom Riddle moría para dejar vivir a Lord Voldemort.

—Olvida que existo —dijo decidida antes de mirarlo por última vez y voltearse para irse.

Aunque le doliera, sabía que éste sería el final de todo, definitivamente no había vuelta atrás. Sería lo mejor, para los dos.

—No puedes escapar de quien eres —dijo él repentinamente haciendo que Elizabeth se detuviera durante unos segundos para luego desaparecer.


	13. Reencuentro

—**13—**

**Reencuentro**

El tiempo pasaba, sin duda bastante rápido. El mundo decía que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero Elizabeth había comprobado que no era cierto. No curó su odio, su dolor, y mucho menos su amor. Aún le dolía el asesinato de su amigo a manos del amor de su vida, a pesar de que hacía años que pasó la página, y por más absurdo que suene, le dolía haberse separado de Tom. Sí, él fue el causante del asesinato, pero, sabía que Tom lo había hecho por defenderla. Y a pesar de que lo había intentado, no conseguía olvidarlo. Incluso se descubría a sí misma deseando volverlo a ver, tan sólo una vez más.

Se había alejado de él por un impulso repentino. Qué tonto parecía ahora. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era él desde hacía años, cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts, y sin embargo, en ese instante, sintió un verdadero temor. De repente quiso alejarse por completo de Tom y sus estúpidos mortífagos. Ser libre y vivir como se le diera la gana. Durante muchos años viajó por el mundo entero, jamás se estableció en un lugar definitivo. Sabía que Tom podía encontrarla gracias a la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo, pero jamás lo había visto cerca de ella. Claro que a veces la sentía arder, pero se limitaba a ignorarla. Se dio cuenta que la razón por la que cambiaba tan seguido de ciudad o país era el temor a ser encontrada por él. Y a la vez moría por verlo de nuevo. Quizás fue eso lo que la llevó a volver a Inglaterra. Al volver a Londres supo que Lord Voldemort ya era poderoso. Cada vez era la noticia principal en El Profeta.

Elizabeth no quiso regresar a la casa de los Black en Grimmauld Place, prefirió un pequeño departamento en un barrio mágico de Londres. No sabía a ciencia cierta la causa de su decisión, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con que la casa Black ahora estaba abarrotada de nuevos miembros que seguramente no la recibirían con gusto. Después de todo, era la hija de un miembro "exiliado" y una muggle. Además, la tía que había aceptado recibirla cuando era una niña, ya estaba muerta.

Ya llevaba un par de días en aquel departamento y no tenía ni idea de lo que venía a continuación. Barajó la posibilidad de volver a trabajar en el Ministerio, le gustaba, pero le había gustado más viajar a lugares claves en la alquimia antigua, pues las pociones eran su pasión. Había reunido datos asombrosos en montón de pergaminos cuidadosamente ordenados en secciones.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo colocó en su mesita de noche para luego apagar la pequeña lámpara y recostarse en su cama entre las cobijas. Intentaba evitar aquel momento, o al menos intentaba dormir rápido porque cuando la oscuridad se hacía más silenciosa a esas horas de la noche, los recuerdos y la realidad venían a ella golpeándola de frente. Sus investigaciones le mantenían con la cabeza en otro sitio. Con un suspiro nostálgico cerró sus ojos deseando de una vez por todas olvidar. Pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Por fin había logrado lo que quería. Era el mago más poderoso, tenía a la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica a sus pies, se había adentrado más allá de los límites de la magia común, sólo él, Lord Voldemort, conocía los más grandes secretos de la más antigua y poderosa magia. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía bastantes seguidores, unos mejores que otros, algunos estaban ahí por lealtad y otros por miedo, pero eran sus seguidores al fin y al cabo. Todo el mundo sabía que él no tenía debilidades. Desde que vio por última vez a Elizabeth aquella lejana tarde ni siquiera se había molestado en volver a pensar en ella. Se había convencido de que ella fue una debilidad, una que nunca debía ser descubierta o recordada. Se vio tentado a buscarla, pues supo que ella ya no vivía en Inglaterra, pero tras meditarlo comprendió que era una completa estupidez. Hasta que supo que ella había regresado.

Entró tan sigilosamente como era su costumbre. Un sencillo alohomora no funcionó, Elizabeth tenía la costumbre de colocar hechizos protectores, pero eso no fue impedimento para un hechicero como él. El único sonido era el susurrar de su túnica al arrastrarse por el suelo, el cual fácilmente podía confundirse con el viento. Atravesó la sala y recorrió el corto tramo que le llevaba a la habitación de Elizabeth. La estancia estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la calle que se colaba por las cortinas y se posaba sobre la cama. Ella no había cambiado en nada, a pesar del tiempo que transcurrió ella seguía siendo hermosa. Dormía serenamente y por un instante quiso irse y olvidar todo esto, pero ya que la había encontrado era algo estúpido irse. Quedó junto a la ventana, mirando cómo ella claramente soñaba con algo, pues susurraba cortas frases que no logró comprender pero era obvio que se sentía intranquila.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, otra vez había estado soñando con Tom. Su mente la torturaba de noche haciéndole sentir cosas totalmente opuestas. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, pero al hacerlo algo captó su atención y sintió como si le echasen un balde de agua fría encima. Alguien estaba en su habitación, junto a la ventana. Fingió no haber visto nada mientras su corazón se iba acelerando a pasos agigantados, deslizó su mano bajo su almohada y aferró su varita. Con un ágil movimiento la apuntó hacia el intruso.

—Veo que sigues siendo la misma, Elizabeth.

El hechizo que estaba a punto de pronunciar se había quedado atorado en su garganta al escuchar esa voz, que a pesar de ser inexpresiva por completo, era la misma con la que estaba soñando minutos atrás. No había duda. Era él. Había regresado.

—Al fin regresas.

—Tom… —susurró ella bajando la varita y levantándose de la cama — ¿O debería llamarte de otra manera?

Tom no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirar a Elizabeth mientras ella se acercaba.

— ¿A qué debo tu visita? —comentó con falsa amabilidad intentando mantener la voz firme, sin delatar su nerviosismo. Se detuvo y lo miró por primera vez. Ya no era más Su Tom Riddle. Aquel hombre que tenía delante no se parecía en nada a aquel joven que conoció en Hogwarts. Y sin embargo era el mismo.

—Eres la única que sabe mi secreto.

Elizabeth elevó las cejas claramente sorprendida. La razón por la que él venía era tan obvia que se preguntó por qué nunca se lo había imaginado.

— Hablas de los horcruxes —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Voldemort ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Su silencio daba a entender que ella estaba en lo correcto. Desde que supo que ella había regresado solo una cosa vino a su mente: sus horcruxes. ¿Qué planes tendría ella? Estaba claro que representaba un peligro para él.

—Entonces vienes a matarme para que no revele tu secreto a los aurores —dijo ella restándole importancia. Aunque por dentro, en el fondo sentía a su alma partirse. Tenía razón cuando pensó que podría matarla si lo quisiera. Nada lo detendría— Qué decepción. Y yo que creí que confiabas en mí —agregó con una leve ironía.

—Esa es la idea, a menos, claro, que consideres volver a donde perteneces —dijo él ignorando por todo lo alto la última frase de ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? —aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería escucharla. La marca tenebrosa comenzó a arderle levemente.

Él desvió la mirada del rostro de Elizabeth y contempló su brazo izquierdo, su pálida piel con aquel tatuaje que le sentaba tan bien.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo.

Elizabeth bajó la mirada hacia su brazo, contemplando aquella calavera atravesada por una serpiente. ¿Estaba dispuesta a volver a pertenecer a los Mortífagos? Aunque una molesta vocecilla en su mente le dijo que jamás dejó de pertenecer ahí. La marca tenebrosa era la prueba. No tenía más alternativa que seguir con el camino que ya eligió en Hogwarts. Tuvo el impulso de reír amargamente, era tan irónica su situación, tenía dos alternativas: seguir a quien amaba o morir a manos de quien amaba. Sonaba utópico y novelesco.

Al día siguiente Elizabeth fue hacia el castillo donde se reunían los mortífagos; hacía años que ella no se desvanecía en un torbellino de humo. Lo había extrañado, era mejor que la desaparición. No necesitaba saber el lugar exacto del castillo, aquella llamada de Voldemort, su marca tenebrosa ardiendo, era como un imán. Era como si una fuerza misteriosa la arrastrara, dirigiéndola al encuentro de su lord.

Entró al castillo con paso firme, mirando de soslayo a varios mortífagos conocidos, y a otros completamente desconocidos, entrar a una sala. Dentro había una larga mesa con varias sillas, donde cada uno fue tomando su lugar, pero ella se detuvo por un segundo al preguntarse en qué silla debía sentarse. ¿Acaso los lugares estarían asignados o algo así? La sacó de sus pensamientos la presencia de una mujer frente a ella, que la miraba fijamente. Había tantos mortífagos que no la había notado hasta ahora. Era joven, alta, tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado, la mirada penetrante. La contemplaba con un claro gesto de disgusto.

— ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

Elizabeth la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aquella mujer no podía tener más de 20 años, diría que incluso menos. Parecía que acababa de salir de Hogwarts. ¿A qué venía ese tono?

Un hombre de más o menos la misma edad se acercó a la mujer y la tomó del brazo con algo de dureza.

—Bellatrix, deberías sentarte ya — le susurró.

La mujer, Bellatrix, lo miró con una expresión amenazante y él la soltó, pero continuó parado a su lado. Ella miró con arrogancia una vez más a Elizabeth y se fue. Mientras la veía sentarse, Voldemort entró por otra puerta, directo a su lugar, a la cabeza de la mesa. En ese instante los pocos murmullos que había se silenciaron por completo.

—Elizabeth, acércate —habló con la mirada fija en ella y sin ninguna inflexión en la voz.

Elizabeth, que seguía parada junto a la puerta, avanzó con seguridad pero sin apresurarse. Se dio cuenta que junto a Voldemort había un asiento vacío. Él hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara ahí. Ella, sin mirarlo, accedió. Pronto se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. A su lado estaba Avery y frente a ella Mulciber. Ellos ni siquiera estaban sorprendidos de verla, supuso que se debía a que era obvio que tarde o temprano estaría ahí, de vuelta. Se dio cuenta que los primeros mortífagos estaban sentados más cerca de Voldemort, a diferencia de los nuevos. Y estos la observaban con escrutinio. Seguramente se preguntaban, ¿cómo es que una recién llegada podía sentarse ahí?

—Elizabeth Black se vuelve a unir a nosotros tras concluir unas investigaciones. Pertenece a mis filas desde el principio —comentó Voldemort sabiendo lo que pasaba por las mentes de todos. Eso era todo lo que ellos debían saber para callarse.

Ella le echó una mirada de suficiencia a la tal Bellatrix, que la miró con un atisbo de sorpresa que desapareció enseguida. Aquella pequeña presentación respondía a su pregunta inicial.


	14. Fuego y hielo

—**14—**

**Fuego y hielo**

_Cada palabra que dices, es una mentira_

_Pero todos los indicios dirán que tu corazón está muerto__  
__Entierra todos los recuerdos…_

_Cúbrelos con suciedad__  
__¿Dónde está el amor que alguna vez tuvimos?__  
__Nuestro destino es inseguro_

_¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que teníamos?__  
__Deja que el fuego derrita el hielo__  
__¿Dónde está el amor que alguna vez tuvimos?__  
__¿Todo esto es una mentira?_

_Y todavía me pregunto ¿por qué el paraíso ha muerto?__  
__Los cielos están cayendo__  
__Estoy respirando pero ¿por qué?__  
__En silencio me aferro al "tú y yo"_

_Más cerca de la locura__  
__Entiérrame con vida__  
__¿Dónde está el amor que alguna vez tuvimos?__  
__Eso no se puede negar_

_Cada palabra que dices, es una mentira_.

_Fire and ice – Within Temptation_

* * *

Todo había acabado. Lo sabía, lo sentía muy bien. Él ya no era más el Tom Riddle del que se había enamorado. De aquel chico no quedaba ni la sombra, o al menos del Tom que ella y nadie más conoció.

Ahora él sólo la consideraba una mortífaga más, la mejor. Seguía confiando en ella pero no volvió a mencionarle sus sentimientos, se alejó en ese aspecto e hizo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Elizabeth se daba cuenta de la terrible frialdad e insensibilidad que desprendía Tom, era como si con cada horcrux, con cada rasgadura de su alma, se iba la poca humanidad que existía en él.

Ahora le tocaba fingir y hacer de cuenta que no le dolía que él la tratase de esa forma. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía pretender que el gran Lord Voldemort continuara amándola, si es que alguna vez la amó. Estar a su lado se convertía en una tortura, a pesar de que era su favorita, a la que encomendaba misiones especiales que no daría a nadie más, a la que los demás mortífagos matarían por estar en su lugar… a pesar de eso ella quería la única cosa que Tom jamás le daría. Sí, para ella él siempre sería Tom, aunque ya estuviera muerto y en su lugar quedara un ser despiadado y sin corazón. Y sin embargo lo amaba. Y eso la torturaba mil veces peor que un maleficio cruciatus. Volver a su lado había sido un error. Se sentía una marioneta que obedecía órdenes. Una muñeca de trapo horrenda y grotesca que debía hacer lo que le mandaban.

¿Dónde estaba la fuerte Elizabeth? Se había desvanecido al haberse enamorado. Ahora incluso fingir le resultaba más difícil cada vez. Aun así en ningún momento dejó entrever sus sentimientos, por más doloroso que le resultase. Maldita la hora en que Tom Riddle se cruzó por su camino. Ahora entendía por qué siempre le habían dicho que amar podía matarte.

Caminaba hacia la biblioteca del castillo, era el recinto donde los mortífagos hacían sus reuniones. Una pequeña fortaleza antigua y recóndita al norte de Inglaterra era el lugar perfecto para que nadie los encontrara, ahora que el mundo mágico ya los conocía… y temía. Abrió las puertas dobles de golpe y entró con el andar elegante que caracterizaba a cualquier miembro de la familia Black. Debería sentirse orgullosa por ser la favorita de Lord Voldemort, y quizás se sentiría así si no existiera aquel pasado entre ellos. Tal vez con el tiempo se acostumbraría y ya no dolería tanto. Y volvería a ser la misma. Todos los mortífagos ya estaban ahí, de modo que la observaron silenciosamente mientras ella se sentaba en su lugar habitual, al lado de Tom.

—Supongo, Elizabeth, que traes noticias — comentó fríamente Voldemort, molesto ante la tardanza de ella.

Elizabeth levantó la cabeza y miró a su lord, ¿cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? Jamás la había mirado de la manera en que lo hacía ahora, desde su reencuentro. Podía ser su favorita, pero no le demostraba aprecio alguno.

—Mi lord, supone bien. Albus Dumbledore está reclutando gente para formar un grupo, al que llama La Orden del Fénix, para luchar contra nosotros —respondió con la voz firme.

— ¿Y la información proviene de fuentes confiables?—preguntó sin inmutarse luego de un corto silencio.

—Le aseguro que mis fuentes son seguras.

—Bien, entonces debemos estudiar sus movimientos infiltrando a alguien de nuestro bando.

—Yo podría hacerlo, mi lord—opinó sin siquiera pensarlo, deseosa de alejarse por un tiempo. Él la estudió por unos segundos, queriendo invadir su mente, pero Elizabeth mantuvo en blanco sus pensamientos.

—Agradezco que quieras ayudar en esto, pero no creo que Dumbledore confíe en ti —dijo logrando que ella bajara la cabeza para no mirarlo más. Era obvio, Dumbledore era alguien que sabía todo lo que pasaba. De hecho, era el único que se había percatado de su relación en Hogwarts.

Ella asintió quedando en silencio mientras el resto de la reunión transcurría.

Se disponía a irse, ya todos estaban fuera, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y se volvió mirando a Tom y tomando el valor para preguntarle lo que le atormentaba tanto. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida. Y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Algo la impulsaba a seguir adelante.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él al ver que ella volvía tras cerrar la puerta.

—Tom… -comenzó acercándose y deteniéndose junto a él, cerca de la chimenea. Tom al escuchar que Elizabeth lo llamaba por su nombre se tensó y la miró con más odio aún.

—No me llames…

—Para mí siempre serás Tom —lo interrumpió ella— A pesar de todo lo que pasó, de lo que hiciste, yo… —sin saber por qué, no podía continuar con su frase.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero la mano de Elizabeth sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

—Es mejor que te vayas. Tienes una misión —dijo él sin moverse.

—Sólo una pregunta y te prometo que me iré. Necesito una respuesta —suplicó.

—Hazla entonces.

— ¿Me amas?

Tom permaneció de espaldas a Elizabeth. Por un instante tuvo la impresión de que él lanzaría una de sus carcajadas frías y se burlaría de ella. Pero se equivocó.

—El amor es un sentimiento para los débiles.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Si lo hace.

—Claro, tú no eres débil —repuso Elizabeth con un ligero tono a amargo sarcasmo.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta.

— ¿Y lo que me dijiste en Hogwarts? ¿Qué fue lo que vivimos? –insistió ella.

—Errores. Debilidades. Cosas de niños.

El corazón de Elizabeth se estrujó más de lo que ya estaba. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que algo así iba a ser la respuesta de Tom y creyó que estaba preparada para oírlo pero no pensó que le desgarraría el alma.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Si —respondió de inmediato él.

Deseó que se lo dijera mirándola a los ojos, pero ¿de qué serviría? Hacía tiempo que sus ojos dejaron de reflejar su lado humano, ahora sólo podía ver el constante brillo rojo de maldad. En ese momento Elizabeth agradeció que Tom estuviera de espaldas, no quería que viera aquella lágrima que amenazaba con caer.

Se dio la vuelta, y sin decir ni una palabra se fue lo más rápido que podía de aquel lugar. Ya no quería estar a su lado. Sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo, todo lo que creía, lo que deseaba, lo que soñaba, todo se derrumbaba. Sus esperanzas se desvanecían, y a pesar de que se decía que debía ser fuerte no podía, esta vez ya no. No podía volver a ser una mortífaga, porque eso significaría estar cerca de él y no podría soportarlo, el dolor la consumiría. Se rió de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde? Al diablo con él. Con el tiempo lo superaría y tampoco sentiría nada.

Se secó las lágrimas. Se estaba comportando como una tonta, fue un error preguntarle eso a Tom, debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de humillarse de ese modo. Ya no. No derramaría ni una sola lágrima más por él. Ya era suficiente.

Era parte de una misión, la cual había fracasado. Definitivamente alguien los traicionó, porque ¿de qué forma los aurores podían saber datos exactos de lo que harían? Ya más tarde lo arreglarían, ahora debían deshacerse los aurores. Éstos los superaban en número, pero se equilibraba con las habilidades de los mortífagos. Aun así, la lucha no era nada fácil.

Elizabeth contraatacaba con maestría luchando contra varios a la vez. Lanzaba hechizos defensivos y ofensivos intercalados a gran velocidad. Uno de los aurores cayó, rápidamente se puso a atacar a otro. Rayos de distintos colores cruzaban el aire, derribando a quien iban dirigidos o siendo desviados provocando pequeñas explosiones en los objetos de la calle. No supo quién fue, quizás uno de los aurores o uno de los suyos. Sólo sintió un dolor perforante en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Mientras sus rodillas golpeaban el suelo pudo ver cómo un torbellino de humo se alejaba del lugar. Un mortífago huía, ¿no se supone que debía quedarse a luchar? Ya que importaba. En ese instante daba la impresión que todo transcurría en cámara lenta. El polvo alrededor, las siluetas oscuras que lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra…

Nadie se había dado cuenta que Elizabeth caía sobre su costado, aferrando su varita con tanta fuerza que parecía que la rompería. ¿Qué hechizo era ese? Ni siquiera tenía heridas visibles pero cómo le dolía. Sentía que iba perdiendo las fuerzas a cada segundo, sólo sentía frío mientras su respiración se convertía en débiles jadeos. Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por atrapar cada bocanada de aire, intentando irse de aquel lugar.

La lucha continuaba a su alrededor. Elizabeth ya había dejado sus intentos por incorporarse, ya había parado de tratar de respirar, ahora yacía mirando al vacío. Y en ese corto instante volvió a pensar en Tom. Recordó su última conversación y al mismo tiempo recordó el pasado. Ambos recuerdos se fundieron en uno solo y no supo distinguir la verdad o la mentira. Todo se mezclaba en extraños remolinos en su mente. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro. Después de todo, ella siempre lo amaría.

—Mi lord. Alguien nos traicionó con los aurores. Sólo tuvimos una baja.

Los mortífagos entraron a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba Voldemort. Tras ellos iba flotando una litera con un cuerpo.

El corazón de Tom dio un salto pero su expresión permaneció impasible mientras los mortífagos colocaban el cuerpo de Elizabeth Black en el suelo, a sus pies.

—La asesinaron los aurores, mi lord.

—Salgan de aquí —dijo él luego de un corto silencio en el que se limitó a observarla—. Déjenla —agregó furioso cuando los mortífagos hicieron ademán de llevarse el cuerpo.

Ellos se retiraron lo más rápido de lo que fueron capaces cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No querían ser alcanzados por la furia de Lord Voldemort.

Tom permanecía de pie sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth. Sintió como si algo se destrozara en lo más profundo de su ser. No podía entender por qué se sentía así. Miraba a aquella mujer que hacía unas horas le había preguntado si la amaba. Se arrodilló a su lado y movido por un impulso que no sentía hace años le acarició el rostro. Recorrió con sus dedos el rastro húmedo que dejó una lágrima, dibujó la forma de sus labios. Comenzó a temblar sin saber por qué. De repente los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, uno tras otro, como si quisieran torturarlo. Y se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había intentado olvidar que amó a esa mujer, quería enterrar ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir débil, quería hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo. La amaba y no se arrepentía de haber vivido con ella esos momentos de felicidad fugaz. La abrazó con fuerza como si quisiera arrebatársela a la muerte mientras le susurraba que la amaba. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Elizabeth y lloró. Lloró como jamás lo había hecho. Porque jamás hubo un motivo por el cual llorar. No existía ninguna razón, excepto una mujer. La única mujer que había amado. Y sin embargo fue tan cobarde en no admitirlo a tiempo. Ella lo amaba y vino a preguntarle si él la amaba. Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido en decirle que no.

Pero claro, Lord Voldemort no sentía amor por nadie. Tom Riddle sólo amaba a una persona. Esa era la diferencia.

-Yo también te amo.

Tom se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Elizabeth, por un momento creyó que no estaba muerta, pero aquella voz le había susurrado al oído. Se dio la vuelta pero detrás de él no estaba nadie. Sólo una brisa le acarició el rostro y se detuvo un corto instante en sus labios. Las ventanas se abrieron de par en par con brusquedad y un fuerte viento se fue apagando todas las velas.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Mis sentidos me dicen que he cambiado__  
__Pero una cosa todavía permanece__  
__Estoy destrozada y el odio duele todavía__  
__Poco a poco empiezas a entender__  
__Que no nos volveremos a reconciliar__  
__Todavía me tengo que marchar completamente._

_¿Es una maldición o una virtud?__  
__El cielo alcanzará mi pesar__  
__La condición espera__  
__Mi alma está en juego__  
__Bien, encontré la escalera al cielo__  
__En el final._

_Stairway to the skies – Within Temptation _

* * *

El tiempo era algo tan sutil y efímero que el correr de los años ya no le asombraba. Y más ahora que el tiempo ya no existía para ella.

Esperaba en aquel lugar a que viniera él. Ansiaba verlo, pero sabía –muy en el fondo- que aquellas puertas estaban cerradas para él. Que él quedaría atrapado para siempre en aquel desesperante limbo, sin poder avanzar ni retroceder. Le dolía saber que aquel era su destino, el destino que espera a alguien que siempre quiso escapar de la muerte. Qué ilógico. Huir de la muerte, al igual que del amor, era una batalla perdida.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo._

_Un epílogo bastante corto, pero es lo que hay._

_Espero en verdad que les haya gustado el fic. Temo que me haya salido muy OoC, pero bueno, lo escribí en mi época más cursi (?)_

_Hasta la siguiente historia._


End file.
